Can't Hold Back
by Bl00dyShad0w
Summary: Gray realizes he has strong feelings for Lucy when him and Team Natsu take a trip to a snow village to take down a yeti. When the feeling finally becomes mutual, it is snatched away from them in a blink of an eye, and from an unlikely family member. Gray's love transfers to another woman, and Lucy has to find a way to fix things. But how will she? HAPPY GRAYLU WEEK
1. Cold

**Graylu week 2014**

**Story #1**

**Prompt: Cold**

**Hi there fellow Graylu fans! I am back with another Graylu story! **

**now STAY : please?**

* * *

**Can't Hold Back**

"A yeti, you say? Captured two of them last year." said Erza.

Natsu grabbed a job posting from the board and sat down at the table where his friends were at to ask if they would come along. All they had to do was track and take down a yeti that was terrorizing a small but popular snow village and then get their heavy reward. It also mentioned something about the yeti completely disappearing before anyone could find it, so they'll have to bring a luggage for their stay. Just in case.

"Sounds easy enough," said Gray with only his boxers on. He, of course, was oblivious to the matter.

Normally Juvia would be all over Gray, especially at a time like this, but she was dragged on a mission with Gajeel. They were going to take down some water demon.

Levy walked by with a mug of soda, noticed Gray, and then mumbled about how this was disturbingly normal.

"When do we go?" questioned Lucy. She had her hair untied and was wearing a cropped white shirt, a black skirt, and black boots.

"Tomorrow," said Happy. He looked over at Carla and asked, "Is Wendy still sick?"

The young dragon slayer was at home with the flu. Carla took care of her as much as she could, but was eventually forced to leave by everyone since she was working too hard.

"She's a little better," replied Carla. "But she'll be going nowhere until I say so."

"That's too bad," commented Erza.

"Then it's settled then? We'll be leaving tomorrow?" chirped Natsu. He was worried for Wendy and all, but he was excited to leave the guild since they haven't done a mission in a while.

Happy looked over at his companion with sad eyes. "Should we really go while Wendy is sick?"

"Carla is taking good care of her, Happy," said Natsu. "If she needs any help, she can ask the other members of the guild."

Happy sighed. Mostly because he wanted to help Carla, but he also really wanted to go on an adventure.

"I'll head out first," said Lucy as she stood up from her seat. "I want to prepare myself and stuff. Unlike you guys, I can't stand the cold."

"If you weren't always showing skin, you wouldn't be cold," commented Gray.

Lucy's eye twitched. She looked down at the mostly-naked Fairy Tail member and her face went red with anger. "Look who's talking!" she cried as she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

Gray smirked. "I'm an ice user. Come on, Luce. We've known each other for some time now. I would think you would have realized at this point."

"_No way!_" said Lucy, pretending to be stupid. "_All this time I thought you were a _fire user! _What was I thinking?"_

Natsu gave her a weird face and asked, "If you thought _he _was a fire user, what the hell did you think I was? A mermaid?"

"That would make me a fish!" chimed Happy. He noticeably went off into his own little word after the mentioning of his favorite food.

Lucy face-palmed. _Of course he thinks I'm being serious_, she thought. Without another word from her, she turned around and walked away with a "_Hmph!"_

"It's a good thing I bought some winter clothes," said Lucy to herself as she balanced on the edge of the canal.

"Be careful, miss Lucy!" said a guy on a canoe. He seemed to always appear when she was doing her act, and it kind of freaked Lucy out a bit.

"Yeah, yeah!" called the Celestial mage.

Lucy got home and immediately started writing her novel. She tried to make it a habit to write one to two chapters every day. After finishing in a few hours, her hands were cramped and the sky outside was dark. In her seat, the girl stretched and was rewarded with a large popping noise coming from her back. The sensation pained for a brief moment and was replaced with pleasure.

"I should probably stop doing that," mumbled Lucy as she got up to prepare her things.

The following day, Lucy got up bright and early, took a shower, changed into a long sleeved blue shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and furry boots. After deciding she was good and ready, she grabbed her luggage and left the building.

She was blinded for a moment, so she stayed where she was, covering the sun with her hand while squinting. It was painful but soon subsided. She was greeted by many people as she walked to her guild.

"I'm ready!" she chirped as she walked into the large building with the large Fairy Tail sign stamped to the front. She scanned the room and saw Erza, Natsu, and Happy sitting at their usual spot. They were eating breakfast. Lucy came over and set her bag down on the floor, and then immediately felt embarrassed when she noticed that the three were carrying light packs.

_They don't need to bring bulky outerwear because they're all unnatural,_ thought the blonde. She nodded her head, whole-heartedly agreeing with herself.

"What are you nodding about?" questioned Natsu who finished his meal.

"Nothing. I'm just agreeing with myself."

"Good," said Erza after taking a sip of her juice. "It's good to agree with yourself."

"When is Gray going to get here?" whined Natsu. He propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. "Do we seriously need to wait for that ice pack?"

"What did you say, flame-brain?"

Gray was right behind them, which only seemed to start Lucy. The two boys were about to engage in hand-to-hand combat when Erza intervened.

"Save the fighting for the yeti! It's way too early in the morning to start this!"

"It's never too early for a good beating," said Natsu with a mischievous smile as he popped his knuckles on both hands. Gray started popping his neck.

"_Ew!_" cried Lucy as she shuddered. The two boys looked over at her with a questioning expression. "Will you please stop that? It's disgusting!"

"What?" started Gray with a smirk. "This?" he popped his neck once more.

"Yes! _That!_ Stop it now!"

Gray started popping other parts of his body, and soon the salamander joined in. They were noticeably enjoying what they were doing.

"Wow," started Erza. She looked over to Lucy and said, "They're bonding!"

"Yeah, by teasing Lucy," said Happy.

"Anyways," said Gray after he finished with his last pop. "We better get going before we miss our train."

"_Thank you!_" cried Lucy. Heads in the guild turned.

Natsu cringed at the word "train". Normally he would have Happy take him there, but this place was too far.

The five team members said goodbye to the rest of the guild as they were at the front door. Then they were officially off.

On the train, Natsu tried his best to keep a straight face, but ended up fainting into Erza's rock hard armor. She patted his head, though you could tell it hurt since she was using unnecessary strength.

_Natsu is going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up, _thought Lucy.

"Hey, Luce," whispered Gray. Lucy looked up at the man seated next to her. "When we get there, keep up, will you?"

The Celestial mage blinked a couple times. Happy and Erza was so preoccupied with Natsu that they didn't hear what Gray said, but they did feel the dark aura swirling out of Lucy's body. Her face went red with anger.

"_Excuse me?_" said Lucy. She put her face close to the ice user's in order to be more threatening. "Are you implying that I'm _worthless_ or something?"

Erza and Happy looked over at the two seated in front of them. The train went underneath a tunnel, making everything pitch black inside.

What was heard next was an "_Oomf!"_ coming from Gray.

When the train finally cleared the tunnel, Happy and Erza was surprised to see the two missing. They heard a groan and immediately drew their attention to the floor. Gray was lying on his back on the ground by the seats with his mouth bleeding. Lucy had obviously punched the ice user in the face and left.

"Ne, what was that about, Gray?" asked Happy with a concerned tone.

"I just expressed my concerns and that damn woman punched me in the face!" yelled Gray as he sat up. He touched the area where he had been hit. _She got me good,_ he thought.

"You probably said it weird," said Happy.

"I don't understand how she could have misunderstood that. She comes up with some crazy accusations." At this point, Gray got up and then got back on his cushioned seat.

"Shouldn't one of us go check up on her?" questioned Erza. She _tsked_ in disgust after noticing Natsu had drooled on her armor.

"I think Gray should go," said Happy as he crossed his arms. "After all, he was the one that made her mad."

"_Seriously?_ Maybe some time alone would be good for her!"

"_Gray!" _whined the flying blue cat.

The ice user sighed in defeat and got out of his seat to find the blonde woman who punched him in the face.

_Damn that Gray! _Thought Lucy was she moved to the end of the train. She just wanted to get as far away from him and his smart-ass comments as possible.

She made it all the way to the end of the train and opened the door where the small little balcony was. Air blasted her face. She shut the door behind her and then leaned forward onto the railing.

_Get a grip of yourself, Lucy! You just…you just need to prove that bastard wrong! You just need to prove that you can hold up on your own in the cold!_

The door behind her was slammed open. Lucy was so startled that she felt like she could just fall off the train and die. After seeing it was Gray who opened the door, she glared daggers.

"The others are worried," he said as he folded his arms. He managed to somehow take his shirt off getting there.

"Oh? You're not? Not that I care."

Gray sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Fine. _We're_ worried. I may not be _as_ worried because, well, you punched me in the face for no fuckin' reason."

Lucy's brown eyes narrowed more. "No reason?" She paused as she clenched her fists. "_No reason?"_ She threw another punch at her male companion, but he easily caught Lucy by the wrist since she didn't have the element of surprise anymore.

"Cut it out, Lucy," said Gray. He released the mage's wrist. "Let's just go back."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Gray could see the fire burning in her eyes as if she was very determined. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked at the moment with her cheeks puffed a bit in anger. Gray blinked.

"I said," said Lucy, "I'm not going. I'll go back on my own later."

"Suit yourself then, princess." Gray turned around and left.

Lucy sighed in relief. "That guy seriously tenses me up! And what was up with him staring into space in the middle of our conversation? _Geez._"

Five minutes after Gray left, Lucy went to the food area. She sat down at one of the small tables by the window and ordered herself a sandwich. While she was eating her food, she started thinking about Gray and how he's been being a jerk to her more than usual.

"I think it started after our last mission a few weeks ago," said Lucy to herself. Then she thought, _I was kidnaped by a dark guild, The Cross_, _and they were going to sacrifice me to make themselves younger. My keys were left behind with my friends who were still searching for me. I was tied to a stone table. There were dark cloaked figures all around me and chanting in a low voice at the same time. I noticed that the stone table had a carving through it, ending at edge. A person placed a dark bowl underneath it, and then I instantly knew what it was for. My blood. I tried screaming but I was gagged. My vision started getting blurry, but I was able to see a figure above me, holding a dagger with both hands. _

_The next think I knew, the figure was knocked away from me. I heard the dagger fall on the floor. People were screaming and flying everywhere._

_Next thing I knew, my restraints came loose and I was picked up by strong arms. For a moment, I thought it was Natsu, but when I looked up, I saw Gray's face looking down at me with fear and then relief. I passed out._

_When I woke up the next day in the infirmary, I got the news that many Fairy Tail members, mainly Natsu, completely wrecked The Cross_ _without mercy. Gray was the one who brought me to the infirmary with "utmost care" according to the nurse._

"Guess he's being a jerk because I had to be saved," said Lucy before drinking her cold glass of water.

After she finished and lingered in the food section a little more, Lucy went back over to her team. Erza and Natsu were still in the same position, Gray was looking out the window, and Happy was snuggled up in Lucy's spot. When she got closer, Erza and Gray looked over at her, but Gray went back to looking out the window.

"Where did you go?" asked Erza with a concerned tone.

"I went to go eat," Lucy replied. She looked down at the sleeping cat and then picked him up.

"Huh?" questioned Happy as his eyes snapped open. "Lucy, you're back!"

"You can sleep on my lap, Happy."

Lucy sat down and Happy gladly curled into a ball on the blonde's lap.

The group stayed silent the whole time, save for Natsu who moaned in sickness, until they finally reached their destination. By the time they got there, it was late-afternoon, but the thick clouds hid the sun and snow was pouring down.

"I should have brought my heavy jacket with me," mumbled Lucy as she stared out the window. Her stuff was in her luggage in the luggage car.

Happy flew over to Natsu who was still passed out and tried rocking him awake. Seeing it was no use, Erza threw him over him shoulder and started walking out of the train with Happy flying behind them. Lucy and Gray got up and followed without looking at each other once.

After grabbing their luggage, they were greeted by a young woman with tight brown braids in pigtails. She wore a fuzzy grey cap, furry black boots, and a heavy black coat.

"Fairy Tail!" she exclaimed. Her green eyes lit up. "You're finally here!"

Natsu started stirring so Erza dropped him. He immediately got back up and started swearing at the train. Happy sighed.

"You must be Gretchen," said Erza, ignoring the fire user behind her.

"Yes, please to meet you all! I am to be taking you to the lodge where you will be staying until you capture the yeti, but since you're Fairy Tail members, I'm sure the job will be done fast."

"After all, I'm on the team," bragged Gray.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She certainty had enough out of him.

"I'll lead you to the lodge then, it's not far so we'll walk," said Gretchen.

"Yes! Finally!" exclaimed Natsu with relief.

Lucy made sure that she was ten feet away from Gray, who she noticed kept glancing over at her direction.

The young blonde wasn't very cold, but she shivered a bit. She forgot to pull out her jacket.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Gretchen as she dramatically threw her arms up in the air.

Lucy looked up. The mountain lodge was huge. Lights were shining all around the building, and you could easily tell that it was jam-packed. People were pouring in and out. Laughter filled the air. So did the smell of gingerbread.

"When the yeti comes," started Gretchen as she turned around to face the team. "He, and I say he because I'm only assuming, destroys only one building and then disappears. We don't know where he goes and we don't know when he comes back. I've lost count on how many search parties were sent out."

"Was anyone injured?" questioned Lucy.

"Yes, but nothing too serious. I've also heard that the yeti takes one item from each place he's wrecked, but no one seems to remember what he took."

"Were they different buildings each time?" asked Erza.

"Yes."

"And how many building has he wrecked so far?" continued the scarlet-haired teen.

"Eight. We also haven't seen the yeti in two weeks."

The team members looked at each other and then back at Gretchen.

"Well, that's all the information that I know," said the guide. "I'll lead you to the front desk, then."

The Fairy Tail members followed her inside, all pondering how they were going to catch the yeti.

_I'll melt him with my flames!_

_I'll freeze him with my ice!_

_I will plunge my swords throughout his body!_

_I'll…I'll summon spirits!_

_Fish!_

"I'm so sorry," said the woman at the front desk. She had shoulder length black hair and wore black framed glasses. "I didn't realize there were so many of you! I was only able to save three rooms, each with only one bed. I must have misheard…"

"Can't you change it?" asked Gray.

"I can't," said the woman. On the desk, Lucy saw a nameplate that read: Maria. "All the other room are booked since the people who live in the homes that the yeti wrecked get to live here free until their place is fixed. You'll just have to make due or find another place."

They all looked at Gretchen. "Sorry," she said. "But I don't think there are any houses here with enough space."

"I'll sleep with Natsu!" commented Happy with a raise of his paw.

"Then I'll sleep with Gray," said Erza. "We've done so before, anyways."

"Okay, great!" said Maria. She grabbed five keys and handed them to the Fairy Tail members.

_I'm sleeping alone? _Thought Lucy with a pout. _Why can't Erza sleep with me and Gray can sleep alone?_

Lucy saw Erza pat Gray's head, which resulted in him getting a bump.

_Never mind._

They all went into their rooms on the second floor. Lucy's room was large. She sighed in happiness and opened the curtains. She had a great view of the mountains. Lucy went into the kitchen and looked into the fridge. She saw that there was food already stocked, but she didn't feel hungry. She turned around and almost fainted.

Loke was sitting on her bed with his arms and legs crossed, looking at Lucy with a smirk. "Good evening," said the lion.

"_Loke!_" cried Lucy as she balled her fists. "Why are you here?"

"Everyone else has someone to sleep with, but you don't. So I thought I might do you a favor."

"A _favor_? A favor for _me?_ Or a favor for _you_?"

Loke chuckled.

"I'll just sleep with Plue like I always do," said Lucy. She brought out the little snowball's key and summoned him, but he never came. "That's odd…" Lucy started slapping the key on her palm.

"He won't come," said Loke.

"Why not?"

Loke just smirked, causing Lucy to grunt in frustration. She decided to summon Virgo, but she didn't come either. "_What did you do?_"

"I just simply restricted them from interfering. All except Taurus… If you don't want to sleep with me, fine. But you'll be dealing with the cow later on if you don't say yes to me…"

Lucy imagined Taurus alone in her room with her and shivered. Loke was a way better option, but she still didn't feel comfortable with the idea. More so, she didn't understand how Loke got her spirits to stay put when she called.

_Can he really do that?_

"I know you hate being alone," said Loke as his eyes casted downward. Lucy was sure he was remembering the time when she was about to be sacrificed. "I just…after that day…I just wanted to be closer to you. If something were to happen like that again, I would go crazy. I want to make sure nothing like that happens to you ever again."

Lucy blushed. After a moment of silence passed over them, Lucy agreed to let Loke sleep with her. "Just don't try anything perverted, okay?"

Loke smirked. "I won't make any promises, princess," and winked.

After meeting with her team members one last time in Natsu and Happy's room, avoiding the fact that Loke was going to room with her, Lucy went back to her own and had dinner while Loke started up some simple conversations to pass the time.

When Lucy finished, she grabbed her pajamas out of her bag and went into the bathroom. She changed, brushed her teeth, put her hair up, and then went outside to find Loke in his boxers. The blonde mage blushed and looked away.

_It's not like he's the first guy I've seen shirtless,_ though Lucy, automatically thinking of Gray. _But the fact that he is sleeping in the same room with me shirtless is different!_

Lucy threw her dirty clothes in a corner and climbed into bed. A moment later, Loke turned off the lights and climbed into bed with her.

Lucy shot up. "Wait, _who said you'd be sleeping in the same _bed_ as me?_"

Loke continued getting settled in. "Why, you did!"

"_Get off get off get off_!"

Loke wrapped his arms around Lucy and pulled her down into the bed with him. Before Lucy could cry out, Loke covered her mouth. "_Ssshhh,_" said the man softly. He held her close, not wanting to let her go.

_He's so warm…_ thought Lucy. She actually started getting sleepy and didn't realize that Loke removed his hand. _He's such a cat_ she thought with a metal giggle. _That's why he's so cuddly._

Shortly after Lucy drifted asleep, Gray untangled himself from Erza, whom was sleeping soundly, and made his way over to the balcony door. He opened it and stepped outside. The cold air didn't bother him one bit. After silently shutting the window he thought, _I hope Lucy is alright. Why the hell would Erza sleep with me after what happened to Lucy last time! It was dumb to let her sleep alone!_

He silently made his way over to Lucy's balcony.

_I'll stay with her,_ thought Gray with a smirk. _She's going to throw a bitch fit in the morning and not speak to me the rest of the day like she did today, but as long as I know she's safe, it's fine._

Gray dropped down onto the ledge where he knew Lucy's door was at. He was about to open it when he froze. The curtains were wide open, and the ice user saw Loke with his arms around Lucy in her bed.

Loke's eyes snapped open and stared into Gray's.

Gray frowned and made his way back over to his room.

Meanwhile, Loke continued staring at the window. He then looked down at Lucy and whispered, "I see…"

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Loke? Seriously?! Wtf is this person doing."**

**Shush. You'll get to the good and yummy graylu parts, I promise. Besides, I'm updating everyday for this so you won't wait very long!**

**So ssshhh *pets your hair* ssshhh**

**:**

**Please comment to let me know how it done goes so far! (Wut iz engrish?) **

**annnnddd**

** HAPPY GRAYLU WEEK **


	2. Night

**Graylu week day 2!**

**Prompt: Night**

**Mew! Welcome back! I see you decided to continue this graylu journey with me! Good!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Lucy woke up without Loke's arms wrapped around her. She rolled over and realized that he was gone.

After taking a shower, Lucy changed into a long sleeved black shirt, dark skinny jeans, her furry boots, and a thick blue overcoat. She headed out the door and went down to the lobby where her team mates were already waiting for her. She couldn't help but notice that Gray looked angry.

"Had a nice sleep?" he asked coldly.

_Did he know that Loke was sleeping with me last night or something? _Thought Lucy as she bit her lip nervously.

"Whoa, what's with you, Gray?" asked Natsu as he looked closer at the ice user's face.

Gray moved away sharply, causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow at his direction.

"L-Let's go ahead and get some breakfast, okay?" said Happy, looking over at Gray whose back was now towards the team. Everyone but Gray agreed.

_Why am I so mad? _Thought Gray as he was following Team Natsu. He made sure to keep his distance. _It was as if… I was jealous. _Gray stopped and stared at the back of Lucy's head. _I wanted to be the one with my arms wrapped around her. That damn lion!_

A hand grabbed his arm.

"Ne, where is Gray?" questioned Happy after they all arrived at the cafeteria. Dozens of people on vacation made the place crowded. The smell of breakfast hung in the air, and Team Natsu couldn't wait any longer.

"He's probably sulking somewhere for some reason," said Natsu with his hands at the back of his head. "I'm sure we'll see him soon. Besides, I don't want to wait. I'm starving!"

The group picked out their food and searched for an empty table. After spotting one, they quickly sat down and gobbled down their awaited meal.

Gray whirled around to see Loke wearing a serious expression. "Gray, I-" he was cut off when Gray punched him in the face.

Loke was still standing but didn't say a word. The ice user looked down at his fist and said, "I'm sorry, Loke. I don't know why I did that…"

"I do," said Loke silently. He looked into Gray's eyes and said, "You wanted to be the one sleeping with Lucy last night. Don't worry, nothing happened. I wouldn't do something like that."

Gray's cheeks flushed. "Wh-Who said I wanted to sleep with her?"

Loke gave him a look which made Gray sigh in defeat. "Fine, fine. I like her, okay? I was also really worried! I have been since…you know…"

"Yeah," sighed Loke as he pushed his glasses up. "I know."

They looked at each other with a serious expression while person after person passed them. Finally, Loke broke the silence by saying, "she's all yours, Gray."

Then he was gone. Before Gray turned around to find his comrades, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Thanks."

"Gray!" exclaimed Happy with his mouth full of food. The blue cat swallowed sharply. "Where have you been? You missed breakfast!"

"I'm not that hungry anyways," responded Gray. He quickly glanced at Lucy and then looked somewhere else.

"Hey, you!" said Natsu as he threw his food scraps over his shoulder and growled at Gray. The food scraps landed in Erza's cake, which she insisted on having even though it was morning, and splattered all over her face and armor. "You weren't out lookin' for the yeti on your own, were ya? You trying to one up us? _Huh?_"

Gray smirked. "Of course. I even uncovered some information but I'm not going to tell you."

"_Tell me!_" Natsu jumped over to the ice user and pulled his fist back for a punch.

Bystanders saw flames form around Natsu's fists and ran.

"I bet he doesn't even have information at all," muttered Lucy. "Ne, Erza?" She looked over at the scarlet haired teen to see a dark purple aura swirling around her. "Nice, Natsu. You squashed her cake."

"Yeah! Go Natsu!" exclaimed Happy as he pumped a fist into the air as he watched the two males battle.

While the two boys were tackling each other, Erza jumped into their battle and held them both by their hair. Her bangs covered the top half of her face and on her mouth was a snarl. Her nose flared with anger.

Natsu and Gray shivered in fear.

"You boys…" growled Erza. "_Ruined my caaaake!"_ Using her strength, she tossed the boys to the far side of the cafeteria where a large crack in the wall formed.

"It was Natsu who ruined your cake!" whined Gray who was slowly getting up. "Not me!"

Ignoring them, the girls, including Happy, walked away. When they got to the lobby, Maria, the woman at the front desk, approached the three with a stern look.

"You had customers running for their lives!" she said. "It's not good for business!"

"I completely agree," started Lucy. "I apologize for their childish behavior. It won't happen again."

"What won't happen again?" asked Natsu. Him and Gray approached the two when Lucy grabbed Natsu's ear and pulled it closer to her mouth.

"Stop wrecking things! Now, apologize to Maria!"

"H-Hey! Why are you only pickin' on me? What about Gray?" questioned Natsu.

Lucy released the fire user and looked down. "I-I figured Erza would take care of him!"

Gray looked over at Erza who gave him a whack at the back of his head.

"Ouch," said Happy. "That's gotta hurt."

In the end, the two boys bowed towards Maria and apologized.

"Are you all headed for the village?" questioned Maria as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yes," said Erza. "We'll see you soon."

When they stepped outside, Lucy sighed in relief when she saw that the sun was shining brightly, and she basked in its warmth. There was no cool breeze at all.

"What a beautiful day to kick some yeti butt," commented Natsu as he slammed his right fist into his left palm.

"Let's go then," said Erza, leading the way.

After five minutes of walking Lucy asked, "Um…Erza? Do you even know where we're going?"

"Nope."

After asking around, the Fairy Tail members ended up in front of a home that faced the yeti. Construction workers were working fast around it.

"So no one really knows what was taken?" questioned Natsu to one of the construction workers.

"I think the yeti may have taken something insignificant that no one could miss. But that's just me."

"Why the hell doesn't he just knock on the front door?!"

"Natsu, honestly," said Lucy as she put her hand to her forehead.

"Does the yeti go any particular direction when it escapes?" asked shirtless Gray.

"It's different each time," answered the construction worker. His co-workers started calling for him, so he apologized to the Fairy Tail members and took off.

As night fell, Team Natsu only managed to visit five other places, receive the exact same answers, and then fooled around. They were sliding down a snowy hill on sleds when they heard a scream.

A man called out, "_The yeti is here!_"

"Let's go!" said Natsu before taking off in a sprint. The four followed with Lucy trailing behind.

When Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza got to the yeti, it already destroyed a house to get what it wanted. Whatever it held, it held it in its big white hand.

The yeti was big. Bigger than any yeti Erza's caught before. Its face was covered in white fur, but you could make out the mouth with two big trunks for teeth poking out. It let out a cry.

All around it, people moved at a slow speed.

"What…..the…..hell?" said Gray.

The yeti started running away. His feet where large and white with six blue toes on each foot. His long thin tail whipped Happy and Erza, sending them flying into a pile of snow. The yeti took big steps.

"I'm…I'm finally here," huffed Lucy. She rested her hands on her knees for a moment to catch her breath, but when she looked up, she screamed.

The yeti didn't even glance at her. As its foot landed near the blonde mage, she reacted without thinking and grabbed onto the beast's hairy ankle. "_Heeelp!_"

Lucy's keys came lose and fell off. "Oh! My keys! Come on guys, this in an emergency!" She felt herself being sucked into something so she gripped the fur tighter. Before snow blurred her vision, she saw Loke and Virgo running beside him who was screaming her name.

Lucy woke up in a dark cave. She quickly sat upright and squinted to see anything, but she could only make out rocks. Then, out of nowhere, a young girl in a long white gown with long green hair started walking towards Lucy. She radiated light and illuminated the cave. The blonde mage had to cover her eyes from being blinded.

"Wh-Who are you?" Lucy finally managed to get out once the girl stopped a few feet away from her.

"I am Starry," said the young girl as she looked down at Lucy with bright blue eyes. "I am dead."

"D-Dead? What do you mean, _dead?_"

"I was out walking years ago. I don't remember how long… I was supposed to go see my grandma but I ended up playing in the snow. I remember not having very many friends to play with…and then all of a sudden…there was an avalanche. I was buried deep in the snow and died."

Lucy was at a loss for words. _Am I dreaming?_ She thought.

"The yeti you held onto earlier," continued Starry, "was me."

"_What? _Why were you a yeti?! Why were you attacking the snow village?!"

"Follow me."

As Starry started walking away, Lucy slowly got up and followed the girl. They walked for what seemed like hours through the dark cave. She wondered if her friends would find her soon.

"Here," said Starry. She pointed to a stack of books.

Lucy picked up the one at the top and read the tittle. "Burried."

"My mom was a writer," said Starry as she picked up a book as well. "After my death, she wrote many stories that had a young girl in it. In all of them, the girls die tragically. All of them but one. My mom only published one of each and only people in this village had a copy. I wanted to get all of them. I feel that if I get all of them, and find the one where the girl doesn't die, I will move on, because that book symbolizes my mother moving on as well."

Lucy wiped a tear away. It was a really sad story and she felt that she should help Starry in any way she could. But before Lucy could say anything, she noticed that Starry was losing her light.

"Oh no…it's happening again…" said the young girl.

"What is? What's happening?" Lucy tried to reach out and grab a hold of her, but her hands went straight through.

"I disappear randomly from time to time. Sometimes I disappear for long periods, and sometimes short. I'm really sorry. The cave is charmed so that no one can get to it…" Starry's image was flickering and so was her light.

Lucy started to get really scared. She didn't want to be left alone in the dark where no one could find her.

"Please don't go, Starry!" she cried.

Starry vanished and the book she was holding dropped by Lucy's feet. It was now pitch black again.

"_No!_"

Dropping the book she was holding, she felt for the cave wall. She tripped over the pile of books and scrapped her knee. She let out a hiss as pain coursed through her leg. She didn't have to see to know that blood was coming out.

Getting back up, she tried again. Lucy walked, almost to the point of exhaustion from lack of stamina and fear, when she saw light coming from the moon. A sigh and a smile of relief came from her as she pushed onward. She finally made it out, but she saw some kind of force-field going around the cave. She went up to it, touched it, and was immediately sent flying backwards into the cold snow. She looked up at the night sky and pleaded for someone to come find her.

"_Shit!_" screamed Gray once his speed was back to normal.

Happy and Erza quickly got out of the pile of snow and shook it off. They looked over at Gray who was on his knees, punching the ground. Natsu was staring at the spot where Lucy and the yeti disappeared with his fists shaking. Virgo and Leo were farther away. Loke was on the ground with his head down, and Virgo was by him, rubbing his back and saying something.

"Let's not waste any time!" shouted Erza, loud enough for Loke and Virgo to hear. "We need to search for our comrade now!"

"That bastard took Lucy…" growled Natsu, fire forming around his fists. "I'm going to make him pay!"

They searched the snowy wilderness for hours but never gave up. Never felt tired. Lucy was the only thing on their minds and that was what pushed them forward.

The night grew colder and Happy started to shiver. Natsu offered to carry him and keep his warm, but the cat refused.

The rest of the group were separated.

"_Luuuccy!" _Shouted Gray from the top of his lungs. "_Whheerre arrre yooou?"_

After Gray kicked a tree in frustration and flicking away the snow that was coming down on him, he heard a girl's voice in his head.

_Are you Lucy's friend?_

Gray looked around. "Yes I am! Do you know where she is?"

_My powers…fading…north…Lucy…_

The voice was gone.

"North, huh?" Gray took off running as fast as he could.

Lucy was getting colder by the second and her strength was quickly fading. The blow from the shield took a lot out of her.

"I'm so weak," she mumbled. "_Natsu…Gray…Loke…Someone please find me!_" Her teeth started chattering.

"_Lucy! Luuuuccyy!"_

"Gray?!"

Lucy sat up, suddenly feeling a wave of strength come to her. She squinted out into the night and saw a dark figure coming her direction. She stood up so she could warn Gray about the shield, but she instantly fell back down. Whatever strength came suddenly vanished.

"Lucy!" Gray finally found the mage and ran faster. From the outside, he couldn't see the shield, and by the time Lucy opened her mouth to say something, Gray ran in it.

He cried out in pain as he was sent flying backwards. His head hit a rock once he reached the ground, and he failed to regain consciousness.

"_Gray!"_

Lucy collapsed and the night engulfed the both of them.

* * *

**That Gray. Losing consciousness at a time like this? Tsk.**

**Review please! You will receive a virtual cookie as a reward! Whatever flavor you want ;) (Graylu flavors welcome)**

**Have a fantastic Graylu week! **


	3. Fear

**Graylu week day 3**

**Prompt: FEAR! :)**

**Hey guys! How has your graylu week been so far? Read any awesome graylu fanfics? *wink wink***

* * *

Gray slowly woke up to the first rays of sunlight. He jumped up when he realized what happened. In front of him was the rest of Team Natsu, trying to figure a way to open the barrier surrounding Lucy.

_Lucy! _He thought.

He quickly made his way to the front and saw how cold Lucy was, and she wasn't waking up. His eyes widened in terror.

"We gotta get her out of there!" he cried.

"You think we don't know that?!" responded Natsu. "This barrier reflects anything back, and we nearly got ourselves killed, mainly with Erza's swords. Loke reflected one from hitting you, but he eventually went back to the spirit world so he wouldn't drain any more of Lucy's powers. I got her keys in my pocket. He trust that we will free her, and that's what we're gonna fuckin' do!"

Gray kept his eyes glued on the blonde mage. Her body was in the fetus position and she was shaking furiously. He was thankful that she at least survived the this long int he cold.

But how long will she last?

Gray was about to pound his fist onto the force-field when Happy grabbed his wrist. "No, Gray!" he said. "You'll get hurt! You won't help Lucy that way!"

Gray sighed and yanked his hand back. "What the hell are we supposed to do then? Wait for a miracle?"

"This shield is other-worldly," said Erza as she was closely examining the barrier. "The creator is a spirit of some sort…"

"Then would Lucy's spirits help?" questioned Happy, recalling Loke only reflecting Erza's sword and not doing anything else.

"Did you not hear?" said Gray. "Lucy can't handle her spirits being out right now!"

Happy mumbled an apology and they continued to think. Finally, Gray said, "There was a girl that led me here…"

"What girl?" questioned Erza.

"I don't know…her voice was in my head and she lead me to Lucy…"

"_Oh no! If I don't break the barrier now, she'll die!_"

The group quickly turned around to see a young girl with long green hair and stunning blue eyes. She wore a long white gown that flowed with the wind. She had panic written all over her face.

"_Break this fucking barrier!_" cried Gray. He went into a whole new world of fear after hearing that Lucy will die shortly if the girl doesn't do something about it.

"Gray…" whispered Erza. She grabbed onto his arm to make sure he wasn't about to do anything stupid.

"The problem is…" said Starry with tears streaming down her face. "She won't make it by the time I take it down. It would take me a while to do that!"

"_You have to try!_" shouted Natsu. "Lucy is strong! She'll make it, I promise! Please take down this force-field!"

Starry held her hands out and she put all her thoughts into her magic. Her brows furrowed in hard concentration. After a couple minutes, she started breathing heavily.

"Girl, are you okay?" asked Happy.

"I…I almost have…I almost have it!"

Gray impatiently paced back and forth, waiting for the barrier to go down so he could dive in.

Starry collapsed as well as the barrier. Gray was the first one to go through, followed by Natsu and Happy. Erza stayed with the girl, asking if she was alright.

"Lucy!" said Gray as he gathered the Celestial mage up into his arms. She was blue and freezing cold.

"What the hell are you doing, Gray?!" growled Natsu. "I'm the fire user here! If anyone can save her right now, it's me!"

The ice user felt useless. He knew Natsu was right. He could do nothing for her at that moment. He gave Lucy over to Natsu and he proceeded with getting her warm. Happy idly flew by, worried.

"Come on, Luce," mumbled the salamander over and over again. "Come on. I know you can do it. You're strong, Luce!"

Gray's fists clenched tight. He wasn't there when Lucy was going to sleep all alone; Loke was. He's not the one saving Lucy's life; Natsu is.

"Gray!" shouted Natsu, as if hearing his thought. "Don't put yourself down! You saved her that night she was going to be sacrificed, remember? _Remember?!"_

"I remember all too well."

"You like Lucy a lot, don't you?"

"I love her."

"Then it's enough, Gray."

The ice-user continued to watch as Natsu heated Lucy's body. He turned around to see how Erza and the girl was doing. They were both talking, but the girl looked exhausted. His head snapped back when he heard Lucy silently say his name.

"Yes, Lucy?" He kneeled by her. She was still getting warmed up by Natsu, but Gray held her small hand in his.

"Are you okay? I…saw what happened to you last night…"

The ice user gave her a lopsided smile. "You always put others first, don't you? Don't worry about me Luce, I'm fine."

"But your head…" she removed her hand from Gray's to touch a bump that formed on his forehead.

Gray took her hand again and put in on his lap. "Don't worry," he said in almost a whisper. "It's nothing. I've had worse and you know it."

Lucy gave him a weak smile. "I…I think I'm getting better now…" she turned her head to look at Natsu. "Thank you."

Natsu stopped what he was doing and helped her stand up, along with Gray.

"Luuuucccy!" exclaimed Happy as he hugged her. He was tearing up. "I was so worried!"

Lucy patted his head and smiled down at him.

The four went over to Erza and Starry. Upon seeing Lucy's recovery, Starry broke down into tears of joy

"Starry," said Lucy when she was close enough. "I want to help you find the book."

The young girl wiped her nose with the back of her hand and sniffed. She looked up at Lucy and asked, "after all the terrible things that I let happen to you? You should destroy me…"

"No! I would never do that!"

Starry smiled. "Okay…there is only one book I haven't found yet, and it's the one that will set me free. If I knew where it was I would have gotten it already. So please…I don't want to destroy any more houses…"

"It's a deal!" exclaimed Lucy with a thumbs up.

Team Natsu went back to civilization. Erza, Happy, Natsu, and Gray purposefully slowed down so Lucy won't need to catch up.

When they reached the village, Erza insisted that Lucy should go back to the lodge to rest, but the blonde mage refused. She felt that she should be out looking for the book as well.

"You're still not fully recovered," said Natsu worriedly. "If you really want to go looking for the book, we can all do it tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good plan. Even though it's barely noon, we haven't slept at all!" yawned Happy.

Gray thought back to when Loke stole his spot when he slept in the same bed as Lucy. Now it was his turn.

When they got to the hallways where their doors were at, Erza turned to Lucy and said, "I'll sleep with you tonight. I regret not doing so in the beginning and letting you sleep alone. I apologize. We can talk about girl stuff and have pillow fights if you wish."

Gray nearly whacked the scarlet haired teen on the back of the head, but he decided he valued his life. Natsu saw his distress and, to Gray's surprise, understood what Gray wanted to do. The ice user thought Natsu was as dense as they come, and he was thankful that was not the case.

"Errrza!" whined Natsu. "Sleep with me like old times!"

"_What?!_" cried Happy.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "You asking me that is very worrying. What do you want?"

Natsu pouted. "Well…I want to talk about girl stuff and have pillow fights…"

Gray nearly face palmed. Happy was too stunned to speak.

"Why can't we have Lucy with us as well?" questioned Erza.

"Because…" started Natsu. "Because!"

"I would prefer to be alone tonight. I mean…afternoon," said Lucy. "I have recovery to catch up on. I don't think a pillow fight would help me that much."

Erza turned to Natsu and pointed at him. "Then I challenge you to a pillow fight battle!" she grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him to his room. The salamander eyed Gray and mouthed the words, "_You so owe me!_"

After the door slammed shut, Happy looked at Gray, then Lucy, and then back at Gray. A mischievous smile tugged on his lips now that he realized what was going on.

Lucy, however, did not. She turned and went over to her door, put the key in, and then stepped inside. When the door closed, Happy turned to Gray.

"You _llliiiiiikkkke _her!"

"Shut up."

"Whatcha gonna do, lover boy?"

"None of your damn business, cat!"

"You're going to sneak into her bedroom tonight, aren't you? You sly dog!"

Gray groaned in frustration and headed into his room with Happy. The ice user told the blue cat about how his feelings bloomed after Lucy was caught that night to be sacrificed. Happy politely listened and nodded.

After Gray finished his story, Happy grinned and said, "Go to her!"

Gray didn't need to hear another word. He slipped out of the window, climbed the building, and made it to Lucy's window.

The blinds were drawn shut to keep the light from coming in, and the ice user crossed his fingers in hope that Lucy didn't summon anyone, or if anyone came out involuntarily. He inhaled deeply before knocking on the glass three times. He waited a moment.

Finally, Lucy pulled the blinds back and was surprised to find her teammate standing there. She was already in her pajamas. Lucy quickly unlocked the doors and opened them wide.

"Gray!" she said. "Why didn't you use the door?"

"Luce…" Gray stepped forward. Lucy took a step back, Gray took another step forward, and so on. This continued until Lucy fell on top of her bed.

The heat rushed up to Lucy's face. Gray looked so serious, and she was confused. "Gray…what are you-"

The ice user got on top of Lucy placing both hands beside her head. His left knee was propped on top of the bed in between Lucy's legs. Their noses were almost touching.

_Am I going too far? _Thought Gray as he stared into Lucy's gorgeous doe-brown eyes. _Either way, I can't control myself…_

His eyes wandered down to her parted pink lips. Gray could feel Lucy's hot, swallow breaths against his face, and he leaned his head in and planted a quick kiss on her lips. As quick as the kiss was, he pulled away and stood up.

"I'm sorry," said Gray as he looked away with a blush on his face. "I completely invaded your privacy. Go ahead and punch me in the face."

He heard Lucy get off of the bed and felt her standing near him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and turned his head slightly so that he was looking into her eyes. "I never thanked you for saving me from _The Cross_, did I?"

Gray saw the sparkle in her eyes as she smiled widely.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Their lips were locked once more and Lucy led Gray to the bed. They both fell on it. They were hungry for each other and it showed. Their hands flew from their hair to their backs and then back to their hair. They kept rotating positions so either Lucy or Gray was on top.

Lucy tangled her fingers out of Grays hair and grasped his dark shirt. Their kisses were getting less wild and more passionate.

The fun ended when Lucy got a sudden headache.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" asked Gray as he touched her face. He was on top of her at this point.

"I just got a headache. I think I really need to rest. I'm sorry, Gray."

"What are you sorry for?" questioned the ice user with a smirk.

Lucy blushed scarlet. "Do…want to sleep with me tonight? I mean, just sleeping. Not doing other things."

Out of nowhere, Gray embraced her and smiled into her hair. "I would love that, Lucy."

They slept comfortably in each other's arms for hours.

Lucy woke up in the strong arms of Gray. She smiled and snuggled closer to him and stayed that way for a few more moments before getting up. The ice user was still dead asleep. After changing, Lucy went out of the room. It was still dark out and she had a feeling it would take her a while to get her sleeping schedule back in place.

She had a strange feeling, like something was calling her.

Instead of taking the elevator, the young mage took the stairs and went up a floor. She wandered the dark halls aimlessly, not entirely sure what she was searching for. She stopped in front of a door. She stood there for what seemed like hours until she finally found the courage to lift her hand and knock.

No one answered.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Lucy as she turned to head back the stairs. "I better go before Gray wakes up…"

Three doors away, Lucy heard a _crreeaak._ She slowly turned around to see that the door she was at earlier was opened wide. She gulped. Her feet took her back.

Inside looked like a regular hotel room, but the curtains were closed and the lights were off. Because of the light from the hallway, she could clearly see a woman sitting on a chair with her back to Lucy.

"Come in," said the woman. Her voice was old and worn.

Lucy wavered a bit, but she strongly felt like she needed to meet this person. She stepped in and shut the door behind her. Everything was dark, but there was a crack in the curtains that let the light of the moon peep through.

"Turn on the lights," said the old woman. Lucy did so. The woman stood up, and that's when Lucy noticed that the lady had waist length light green hair.

"Are you..." started Lucy nervously. "Are you by any chance…Starry's mother?"

"Starry? I know no other person named Starry." The woman turned around so that she was facing Lucy. Her eyes were brown, but she was blind in her left eye. Other than her skin being wrinkly and her loss of vision, she was in good shape.

"Did you have a daughter once?"

They stared at each other. A long wave of silence passed them, and Lucy was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"Her name was Viola. She died when she was twelve when I asked her to visit her grandmother while I was working. An avalanche got her. I haven't had another child since."

"I…I've met you daughter. I mean- as a spirit. She called herself Starry. She said she was looking for you books."

"I had a bad feeling…"

"My name is Lucy, ma'am."

"My name is Starry."

Lucy blinked. "I'm sorry…did you say Starry?"

"You heard correct, child."

"You know what Viola has been doing, don't you?"

Starry sighed and slowly walked to the couch where she sat down. She patted the seat next to hear and Lucy took it.

"She used to love yetis," said Starry with a small chuckle. "I use to tell her all these stories with yetis and she would always pretend she was one. After she died forty years ago, her father left me a few months later, and I was so heartbroken that it took all my friends and a year to get me out of the house. When I got out of the house for the first time in a year, I decided to make another novel. I wrote several that involved a little girl like Viola dying. I tried to steer away, but I always added that unintentionally. I only got one copy of each book published and I kept them all locked away.

Then one night, before I started working on my next book, I had a dream about my daughter. It was about all the good memories we had together, and I realized, she was always happy. She was always loved. She left this world young, but at least she left an impression on everyone in the village, no matter how small it was. When I woke up, I decided to move somewhere tropical. I gave up my belongings, including all the books I wrote to friends who didn't even want them. A few months after I moved, I sat down and started writing my last book. I was happy and content. I moved on. In the final book I wrote, the little girl lived and grew up. Now, I assume my daughter was looking for a way to move on as well, and realizing that I have, she re-appeared. Am I right?"

Starry hit the nail on the head. Lucy nodded and asked, "what happened to the last book?"

"Unfortunately, the last place I was living at went down in flames, and the book was in there."

Lucy sunk in her seat. "What's going to happen now? Viola said that's what she needed to move on!"

"I'll go see her," said the woman. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes, as if she thought seeing her dead daughter will keep her in the past once again.

"Starry…" whispered Lucy. She put a hand on the old woman's shoulder. "This will be your chance to properly say goodbye…"

Starry looked at the mage with tears forming in her eyes. She smiled and said, "You're absolutely right. Shall we visit her tomorrow morning?"

"Sure! Umm…I need to head back to my room now anyways." Lucy thought about Gray. _He must be freaking out right now,_ she thought.

Starry and Lucy shared a hug before separating.

_Tomorrow,_ thought Lucy with a wide smile on her face as she descended down the stair. _We'll be reuniting mother and daughter._

* * *

**_Yay make-out scene! :_**

**_Yay for Starry and Viola! :_**

**_Yay for you reviewing this right now! (A simple, I like it, would suffice and make me feel good. Authors love having their work reviewed. Especially me, because I'm a leo, so I want people to love me. ...It's sad that I admit that...)_**

**_HAPPY GRAYLU WEEK EVERYONE!_**


	4. Separation and Reconnect

**Still reading? I love yyyeeew!**

**(Anyone else do that ice bucket challenge? BRR)**

* * *

When Lucy got back to the room, she immediately assumed that Gray was up and freaking out, but when she stepped into the dark room, she heard Gray's soft snores. Lucy sighed and chuckled to herself.

She quietly got into bed and snuggled close to the ice-user.

"Wake up, Luce."

The blonde mage felt her hair being pushed away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into Gray's eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's five in the morning. The others are awake and waiting for us."

Gray went to his room to change and Lucy proceeded with freshening up. As she was brushing her teeth, she stopped when she remember what happened the previous night and blushed hard. She could feel her chest tighten and her stomach turn, but in the good way.

When she left the room, her four teammates were outside her door, waiting. Gray looked at her, looked away, and blushed. Natsu gave her a thumbs up. Happy wiggled her eyebrows. Erza looked at her sternly.

Her armor clanked as she walked up to Lucy. The blonde mage took a step back and gulped.

When Lucy's back was pinned to the door, Erza leaned in and whispered in her ear, "did you at least use a condom?"

Lucy's face exploded. "No!"

"No!" shouted Gray at the same time.

Erza whirled around and kicked the ice user in the stomach. "You didn't use a condom?! What if she gets pregnant?!"

"I'm not going to get pregnant because we didn't do that! And what about you and Natsu, huh?" cried Lucy.

"As a matter of fact," stated Erza with a smirk. "I won that challenge. Natsu didn't stand a chance against my pillows."

Natsu shivered at the memory.

"Oh my God! Shut up!" Came a voice from inside a room. More voices joined in.

"Uh-oh," said Happy. "We better go before they call Maria of something!"

"Actually," said Lucy in a soft whisper, hoping none of the neighbors could hear her. "I need to bring a friend along. You guys head down first and I'll see you in a bit."

"I'll come with you," said Gray.

Lucy smiled and then turned to the others. "We'll see you guys in a bit."

"Don't take too long," said Happy with a wink, causing Gray and Lucy to blush.

"So where are we headed?" asked Gray who was closely following Lucy. A little too closely for Lucy's taste. He was practically breathing down her neck.

Lucy tried speeding up, but Gray just kept his place right next to her. She tried slowing down, so Gray slowed down as well.

Finally fed up, she turned around to tell him off, but blushed when she realized how close their faces were.

"What is it, Lucy?" asked Gray, looking down at the blonde. "Your face is all red."

"That's because you're so close to me!"

Gray smirked. "We were closer than this last night."

Out of nowhere, Lucy punched him. "Don't say things like that in public!"

Gray fell back onto a door with a loud thud. He quickly fixed himself and stood by Lucy as they looked at the door. "Shit," muttered Gray. "They're going to come out and kill us."

"Actually," said Lucy. "This is our stop."

"Who is this person? A guy?"

"Seriously?" Lucy sighed. "You'll see."

They heard the door in front of them unlocked and they watched intently as it slowly opened. Starry appeared with her hair in a bun. She was wearing a long white coat and had white furry boats on. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be up as early as I was. I originally thought you would come at around nine."

"We started sleeping at noon yesterday since we didn't sleep for a day," said Gray.

"Oh, Lucy! Is this your boyfriend! He's so handsome!" Starry giggled.

Lucy, however, nearly fell on the floor and died. Beside her, Gray smiled. She was about to reply when she stopped and realized that she wasn't sure what to say. Lucy didn't know if they were official or not.

"I'm Starry," said the old woman as she held out her bony hand to Gray who took it.

"I'm Gray. You...look kind of familiar..."

"You must have met my daughter as well."

"Daughter?"

The three went inside and Lucy explained the situation. When she got to the part about the last book burning, Gray stood up.

"What are we supposed to do, then?" he asked.

"That's where I come along," said Starry as she stood up as well. "We better get going. You said your friends were waiting, yes? Come, let's not hold them up any more than we already have."

When they went out, Happy, Natsu, and Erza looked confused when they saw Starry. Lucy, once more, had to give the explanation again.

"We better get going," said Erza as she turned and led the way back to the cave.

Lucy stayed close to the old woman, worried about her health. She was iffy with the idea of bringing her along because of how frail she looked.

"I'm alright, Lucy," said Starry. "I've lived here the majority of my life."

It was a bit reassuring to the blonde mage, but not enough. Gray walked on the other side of Starry while the rest walked ahead.

They walked for an hour, only stopping to take a beak once, before arriving at the cave.

"This is it," said Natsu as he approached the mouth of the dark abyss. "I hope she didn't disappear again."

Starry stared at the snow beneath her feet with wide eyes. She muttered without anyone hearing, "This is where she was found..."

"Viola!" called Lucy as she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Viola, we're back!"

"Lucy?" said a small voice. Team Natsu and Starry turned around to see Viola standing a distance away. Her eyes bore into her mother. "Lucy? Who is this woman? How did you know my name?"

"You can't tell, Vie?" said the old woman as she stepped forward. "You look exactly as you did...forty years ago..." she started crying and turned away. "No...I can't do this after all!"

"Yes you can, Starry!" said Lucy as she put her hands on the old woman's shoulders. "She's you daughter, after all!"

"Momma?"

Lucy backed away when she saw Viola wrap her small arms around her mother. She seemed solid. Not like when Lucy tried to touch her and she went through.

Starry gasped in surprise. "Viola?" she touched her daughters small hands and cried more. "I wish I never sent you out that day!"

"It's okay, momma. It's not your fault. You didn't know what would happen."

Starry turned around and knelt in the snow as she took both of Viola's hands. "My daughter...I'm sorry. I know your here because you've been looking for my books. The last one was unfortunately burnt in a fire not so long ago.

Viola let go, stunned. "What?" she said in nearly a whisper. Her eyes watered.

"You don't need the books, dear," said Starry soothingly as she brought her daughter back into her arms and started petting her hair. Viola was sobbing. "I'm here now. You can let go."

As the final word left her thin lips, Viola started fading away. "I...I'm fading away...I'm going for good this time..."

"Viola...I love you, my darling...goodbye..."

"I love you too, momma..."

A distance away, Lucy and Happy were crying. The team watched as Viola disappeared more and more, until finally, a burst of light came from her and sparkles spun around Starry, making her hair fall lose, and then the sparkles shot up into the sky.

Lucy walked up to the old woman who was still kneeling in the snow. She was calm as she looked up into the sky with a small smile.

"Starry..." whispered Lucy as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Starry got up, and without turning around she said, "I can die in peace now. Thank you, Lucy, for bringing me to Viola."

Team Natsu and Starry went back to the lodge where Maria awaited them. "Did you find anything?" she asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact," started Erza. "We solved the yeti problem. She was after books."

"She? Books?"

"It's a really long story," said Natsu. "But all you need to know is that the yeti will be bothering you no more."

"How do we know that?"

"You'll just have to take our word for it," said Gray.

After getting their hefty reward, Starry announced that she would be returning to the islands. Lucy and the others told her to visit Magnolia soon and they would throw her a party. Starry just smiled and then went to her suit.

While Lucy was getting her stuff in her room, Loke appeared. He was smiling. "You did a good job, Lucy. I'm glad Gray and the others were able to save you in time. I apologize for not assisting, but I didn't want to drain your powers any more."

"It's okay, Loke. Thank you for trying. I'm just glad that Viola and her mother got to say good-bye properly."

"Are you and Gray getting along well? If he hurts you, I'm going to maul him."

Lucy blushed as she zipped her bag closed. "W-We're doing fine!"

Loke smiled. "I'm glad. Do you need any help?""

"No thank you, I just finished. I need to go catch the train though."

"Alright, Luce. I'll leave you to it. Everyone in the Celestial World says hi and wishes you happiness with Gray."

"Why are you guys acting live we're a married couple?!"

When they got on the train, they sat in the same positions as they were before. Poor, motion sick Natsu was laying on Erza's lap and Lucy and Gray were sitting next to each other awkwardly. Happy was sitting on Natsu's headrest.

Lucy kept thinking how her life in Fairy Tail was going to change now that Gray was her, as she assumed, her boyfriend. Juvia would kill her, Levy would question life, and everyone else in the guild will never let the couple live this down by teasing them for the rest of their lives.

She felt Gray's hands find hers.

"Come with me, Luce," he whispered as he stood up, making Lucy follow his lead.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Happy with a wiggle of his eyebrow and his hands on his hips.

"We're just going to get something to eat," replied Gray as he led Lucy away from the group.

"Don't take too long~!"

"Are we really going to get something to eat?" whispered Lucy as the two made their way through multiple cars.

"What? Of course not!"

"Th-Then where are you taking me?"

Gray opened the door to the last cart. It was where Lucy went after she punched him in the face.

"Why did you take me here?" asked the blonde mage as she watch Gray close the door behind him.

He went up to her. He was so close that Lucy had to move back, but her back was stuck between the railing and Gray's body. When she looked up at his face, he was looking away with a deep blush on his face.

"Gray?"

"You...You looked so cute back there that I just wanted to kiss you, but I'm too embarrassed to do that in front of Erza and Happy. Especially Happy."

Lucy blinked. _He is being so adorable,_ she thought as she continued to stare at his embarrassed face.

Gray looked at her questioningly. "Wh-What?"

Instead of answering, Lucy got onto her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his lips. She stood normally and looked at Gray with a shy smile. "That's what."

Gray wrapped his arms around the blonde's slender waist and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Lucy put her arms around Gray's neck and played with his hair, causing her partner to moan and press deeper into the kiss.

"G-Gray," Lucy managed to get out before the ice user pressed his lips on her again. Lucy had to push him lightly to get his attention.

"What is it, Luce?" Gray's face was flushed, he was breathing heavily, and his hair was messy. Lucy could only imagine that she looked the same way.

"I-I think we should go back now...not that I don't want to stay, it's just-"

Gray kissed her and then pulled away. "I know," he said as he held her hand.

Before they reached Magnolia, Gray and Lucy pleaded with the others, mainly Erza and Happy since Natsu was still passed out, if they would keep their relationship a secret for now.

"But why?" asked Happy.

"Because," started Gray. "Everyone will be up in our business."

"You can count on us," said Erza.

"Hey guys!" said Wendy as team Natsu walked through the door. "Anything exciting happen?"

The patrons in the guild turned their attention towards the team to listen in as well.

Happy's mouth started quivering until he blurted out, "Gray and Lucy are dating!"

It was chaos and mayhem in the guild. For Lucy and Gray, anyways. And Juvia, who burst into tears and ran away. People were cheering and lifting the two up, people were talking to them all at once and the two felt like they were being suffocated.

"Gray!" Lucy cried when she caught a glimpse of the ice user. "I'll be heading home first! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"What?" joked Makarov. "You're not spending the night at her place, Gray?"

"Shut up, old man!" yelled Gray as he was lifted in the air once again.

Lucy managed to get to the front door when someone pushed both doors open wide, leaving them as a silhouette in front of the setting sun.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the mystery person.

"Oh, is that you, dear cousin?" said the figure. It was of a female and was deep and rich.

"I'm sorry?" questioned Lucy.

The person stepped forward and her appearance was revealed. Her and Lucy shared the same body, though their faces were slightly different but similar at the same time, her hair was longer and jet black, and her eyes were bright blue. She wore a tight-fitting, low-cut black dress that stretched to her thighs, and wore black stilettos.

"Woah," commented Natsu as he looked from Lucy to the mystery person and then back to Lucy.

"Did you say cousin?" asked Lucy.

"Oh dear!" said the woman as she gently touched Lucy's elbow. Her dark make-up and red lips made her seem more dramatic. "I forgot that we never met! My name is Serena Quinn. My mother, Amanda Heartfillia, was your father's sister. She passed away before he did."

The blonde mage was speechless.

"Oh shoot," pouted Serena. "I feel like I just dropped a bomb."

"You did," commented Happy.

"I never knew my father had a sister..." said Lucy in almost a whisper.

"That's because they hated each other with the fire of a thousand suns. My mom never talked about her brother either, but just last week, I found my mom's old journal, and she talked about having a niece. I just had to find out for myself."

"Um...did you want to celebrate? I'm sorry, but this was just really sudden."

Serena stepped forward with a smirk on her face. "I couldn't help but stand outside and watch what celebration was going on in here. From what I gathered, it's to celebrate you getting a boyfriend, am I correct?"

"Y-Yeah..."

The silence in the room made the clicking of her heels even louder.

"Is there anything else we can help you with, young lady?" asked Makarov as he stepped forward, eyeing Serena suspiciously.

"As a matter of fact," started the woman as she scanned the guild. "I would like to meet my cousin's boyfriend!"

"I'm right here," said Gray as he stepped out of the crowd, shirtless. Lucy almost face-palmed.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? The famous Gray Fullbuster! Cousin, I'm surprised! This one here is supposedly a really hard catch!"

"Is there anything else you want, Serena?" asked Lucy with her hands clenched. Her face was red in embarrassment.

"Your father and my mother were normal, average, everyday citizens," started Serena as she started walking back to Lucy. "Your mother just happened to be a very powerful Celestial mage, and you were given that gift as well. As it so happens..." she turned around so that she was facing the crowd again. "My father was one of the most powerful memory manipulators."

"What are you saying..." said Makarov in a low tone.

"Lucy, my dear, sweet little cousin. I like you. I really, really do. So, I've started this test."

"What test?" asked Natsu as he stepped forward, sensing danger of some kind.

"I was granted my father's gifts. I bring the saying: toying with your mind, to a literal level."

"Serena...what are you doing..." whispered Lucy.

The woman winked before taking a smoke bomb out of no where and releasing it. Lucy was blinded and her throat felt tight. She could hear everyone else in the guild coughing. When the smoke cleared, Serena was no where to be found.

"What the hell was that all about?" questioned Natsu. He was confused since no fight broke out.

"Guys!" called Elf-man. He was on the floor holding Gray. The ice user passed out.

"Probably because of all the smoke," said Happy.

"No..." said Makarov as he glared at the place where Serena once was. "There is something fishy going on here."

"Ugh...what happened?" Gray sat up and rubbed his head.

"You passed out," responded Elf-man as he helped his friend up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Where is MiraJane? I need some water."

"Here you go," said the white-haired woman as she handed him a cup of water.

Everyone watched him, trying to figure out if something was different about him or if it was just their imagination.

After Gray finished, he gave the cup back to Mira and asked, "Where is my girlfriend?"

"She's over there," said Happy, pointing towards Lucy.

Gray craned his neck from side to side. Lucy looked at him worriedly, but the ice user didn't look at her once.

"Can't you see?" started Erza as she stood right next to Lucy and pointed at her. "She's right here!"

"No...you must be mistaken...she's not my girlfriend. I don't even know who the hell she is. I've been dating Juvia for about five months now. You should know this."

Everyone blinked twice. Juvia slowly popped her head out from behind the pillars. Gray caught sight of her and smiled wide.

"Juvia!" he called as he ran over to her. When he reached the water mage, he gathered her up into an embrace and whispered something into her ear, causing her face to explode in heat.

"But..." started Happy as he stared wide-eyed at Gray. "But Lucy is the one you're dating..."

"Lucy?" said Gray as he let go of Juvia and turned to the blonde mage. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. I am dating Juvia."

"Listen up, you dumb block of ice!" screamed Natsu as he stomped over to Gray. "You better get your head together! This damn woman put a spell on you and made you forget about Lucy!"

"Get out of my face, flame brain! I haven't seen Juvia in days. Will you just let us have some privacy?"

"Juvia!" pleaded Levy. "Tell Gray! Tell Gray he's wrong!"

The water mage was conflicted. She was finally in the arms of the man she has always admired and loved, so in the end, she lied for the sake of an empty dream. "Gray is not wrong!" she cried. "We're dating! Why are you guys joking?"

Natsu looked at her disappointingly, and Juvia had to turn away or else she would take back what she said. "Juvia...how could you..."

Gray dismissed himself with Juvia with a trail of yelling and protesting behind them.

Natsu looked at where Lucy was and saw that she was gone.

* * *

*Cowers from angry readers*

**I know, I know! Stop yelling at me! It wouldn't be a good story without a lot of conflict!**

**As always, please review and...**

**HAPPY GRAYLU WEEK**


	5. Fairy Dust

Graylu week day FIVE

Prompt: Fairy Dust

**Thanks to my reviewers for taking time away to review!**

* * *

Natsu rushed out of the guild to go after his friend who was nowhere to be seen. Happy quickly followed him, and when Erza and Levy saw what was going on, they followed as well.

"Wait up, Natsu!" called Happy as he flew out the doors.

Lucy came up to an abandoned playground. She got into one of the large colored tunnels and cried her heart out. "Serena!" she sobbed as she wiped the large drops of water from her eyes with the back of her hands. "How could you?!"

Her heart sank deeper when she imagined what Gray and Juvia were doing at that moment. She imagined Gray kissing Juvia like he did with Lucy. The thought just made her cry harder.

"Princess..."

Lucy looked up and saw Virgo and Loke at the entrance to the tunnel. Virgo climbed in and hugged the mage tightly. "It's alright. We'll figure a way to fix this..."

"Gray and Juvia won't be together for long, I promise. You don't deserve this, Lucy." Loke just watched from where he was since he didn't even want to try to fit in the tunnel with two grown women inside already. "Gray...he loves you very much."

Lucy gave him a small smile. "Thank you. I hope you're right. I hope we can fix this mess. But...I can't believe Juvia...I never would have thought she would have done something so low..."

"Juvia loves Gray very much as well, Princess," started Virgo. "I can see why she did what she did. She wasn't thinking straight. Please don't hate her."

"I couldn't hate Juvia..."

"Oh great," mumbled Loke as he looked up into the sky. "It's raining. How convenient.

Lucy could hear the light tap of raindrops hit the metal roof above her. Slowly, the noise came louder and harder. "Loke!" she said as she looked over to the entrance. "You're getting soaked!"

"Indeed..." he took off his glasses.

"I-I'll go home now, guys! Please head back. I'm doing no good here. I'll go find Levy. She might be able to find something!"

Virgo smiled. "That's the spirit."

Virgo disappeared and then reappeared with a white umbrella for Lucy. The Celestial mage said goodbye to her friends before they went back to the spirit world.

"She's probably at her place!" said Erza as she moved her wet hair away from her face.

"No!" said Levy. "Knowing her, she would go somewhere she knows no one would find her!"

"Then how the hell are we supposed to get to her?" asked Natsu as he crossed his arms in frustration.

"She's at the old playground," said a voice behind the group. They turned around to see Loke, soaked from head to toe, just like the others.

"Thank you!" said Levy before taking off.

"Levy!" Lucy ran into the group a block away from the playground. She hoped that her eyes didn't look as puffy as they felt, but she knew that was asking for much since they all gave her a sympathetic look.

Levy grabbed onto her friend and hugged her tightly. "Lu-chan! Gray isn't himself, okay? He loves you. Please don't cry because we're going to find a way to fix things!"

"Let's head over to the library so we don't get sick," said Lucy, noticing that the others didn't have protection from the rain.

By the time they got there, the rain was pouring harder.

"Let's hurry," said Erza as she looked around the extensive library.

"Can I help?" the group turned around to see Wendy with Carla hovering by her. "I want to help anyway that I can."

"Thank you, Wendy," said Lucy before heading off to look at the books. All the others parted as well.

After hours of searching through book after book about mind control, Happy, who was almost to the roof, shouted down to Lucy, "Why don't you summon Crux? He might know something that can help us!"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. Crux can only scan information if the person is a celestial spirit or if they have been in contact with a celestial mage. _Actually,_ she thought._ My cousin has been in contact with a Celestial mage. Me!_

Lucy brought out Crux's key with a cross and summoned him.

He was levitating with his eyes closed and his orange arms and legs folded in. He stayed quiet, waiting for Lucy's command.

"Crux! Can you give me any information about my cousin, Serena?"

"Serena..." mumbled the cross before falling into deep sleep.

Happy flew down by Lucy and waited for Crux to open his eyes. While waiting, Happy brought out a fish and started gobbling it down, but before he could finish, Crux's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he let out a startling cry.

Lucy screamed and backed away while Happy choked on his fish. Upon hearing the commotion, the rest of the team came over.

"So, gramps?" asked Natsu with his hands behind his head. "Got any good news?"

"Five senses."

They all tilted their heads and at the same time asked, "Eh?"

"I'm sorry," said the celestial spirit, "but that is all I have to say. Goodbye. I hope you figure it out."

"What the hell!" yelled Natsu, ready to flip a table. "We're in a tough situation and all he gives us is two words?!"

"Be grateful he gave us something," said Wendy. Erza agreed.

"It's getting late," said Levy as she crossed her arms. "We'll need to sleep, but I'll keep thinking about this, okay? I'll figure something out!"

Lucy hugged her blue-haired friend and nearly cried. She had such good friends. "Thank you...thank you guys..."

"You're one of us, Lucy," said Erza with a small smile.

"We'd do anything for you!" chirped Natsu with a thumbs up.

Lucy hugged Levy tighter.

"Juvia, are you okay?" Gray led Juvia to a grassy field overlooking the city of Magnolia. They had a perfect view, and Gray thought it was better since it was raining.

Juvia had always wanted something like this to happen, but she didn't expect it to happen the way it did. Guilt stirred inside her and she sat down on the wet grass.

"Are you okay?" repeated Gray as he sat down beside her. "You look kind of pale."

"Juvia is always pale."

"You know what I mean."

Gray rested his hand on the woman's shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong, love."

Juvia looked up into Gray's face. He looked concerned but...she could see it was not really him. _What have I done..._ she thought as tears started welling up into her eyes. _My friends must hate me now. I can't believe I've been so selfish...but this is what I've wanted since I first met Gray..._

"Hey...Gray-sama..." whispered Juvia as a fat tear rolled down her cheek, but the rain covered it up. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, Juvia. Why wouldn't I?"

"Then...what do you love about me?"

Gray stayed silent as he thought. "I don't know...I just do. It's just a feeling that can't be explained. Do I need a reason to love you?"

With that answer, the water mage turned away to face the city. "How do you feel about Lucy?"

"I don't know her. I saw that she had the Fairy Tail mark so I guess she's a new member or something."

"She's not..." whispered Juvia.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing...I think I'm going to go home now..."

"Why? Don't you want to stay here with me for a while? He haven't seen each other in what feels like forever! My chest aches at the thought of being apart from you again!"

Juvia abruptly stood up with her fists balled to her sides. Her lip was quivering, and she had to bite it to keep from sobbing. She took off running, leaving Gray by himself, wondering why he didn't feel like following her.

When Lucy got into her apartment, she was surprised to see Evergreen sitting on her bed.

"Evergr-"

"Shush!" Evergreen held up her finger and then lowered it when Lucy became quiet. "Let me talk first. I know your cousin."

"You do?"

"Yes. We knew each other when we were kids. She was a bully so I stopped talking to her, so I want to help anyway I can. Mostly, we're all part of the same team and I feel like I haven't been helping you guys out much...so..." She scratched the back of her head and looked away.

Lucy, on the other hand, was a bit stunned by her offer. Evergreen seemed slightly out of character.

"I talked to Crux, on of my Celestial Spirits," said Lucy as she sat down by Ever who pushed her glasses up. "Five senses, he said. That was all he was willing to give me."

"Five senses, huh?"

Out of nowhere, the window behind them broke and a man jumped through. The two women had to jumped down for cover from the shards of glass.

"You're being robbed!" said Evergreen when she notice the figure in all black.

The person noticed that there were people in the apartment and hurried back to the window with a string of curses following them.

"Oh no you don't!" said Evergreen as she pushed her arms forward. "Fairy Dust!"

A cloud that looked like dust formed out of nowhere and was aimed straight for the burglar. It hit its target, but it engulfed Lucy's room with smoke. Lucy had to go open another window.

The persecutor was laying on Lucy's bed, unconscious. Evergreen threw him out the window, made sure he didn't die, then turned back to Lucy who was fanning dust away from her self. She coughed hoarsely and then narrowed her eyes towards Ever.

"What was that?! Isn't fairy dust supposed to be sparkly and pretty and make you fly or something?"

"Yeah, but...it basically depends on how I want to use it. I can't do anything spectacular, like make your wish come true, but I can do other cool things with it!" She parted her hands and the dust in the room vanished in a blink of an eye. She then walked up to Lucy and twirled her finger around her, and Ever's fairy dust tricked down like water around the blonde mage.

Lucy watched, fascinated, as the small drops of dust grew brighter and started swirling around her body. "What's it doing, Ever?" she asked once Ever put her hand down.

"Just call me your fairy godmother. Never say I haven't done anything for you."

Lucy's clothes magically changed into a tight pink dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. Her hair was neatly pilled on top of her head, and she was wearing fancy jewelry and had black heels on. "Evergreen! Why haven't I known you could do this before?"

"I never saw a point in it until now. Here's my solution in solving your love problem: go to him, flaunt your stuff, and have him fall in love with you all over again! So romantic...I wish something romantic like this would happen to me and Elfman...Uh...I mean..."

"I-I don't know if I can do that, Evergreen! He doesn't even know me! He looked straight through me earlier. What makes you think he would even want to talk to me?"

"Oh, he'll want to talk to you, sweetheart. Leave that to us."

"Do you have a plan?"

Evergreen smiled mischievously, causing Lucy to frown. "This is worrying me..."

"Don't be worried! We're Fairy Tail, after all! We always figure something out."

Lucy smiled and hugged Ever who was shocked at the sudden contact. She patted the celestial mage's back lightly saying, "There, there."

After Evergreen instructed Lucy to wear the dress she made her the following night, she left out the broken window, jumping on top of the burglar, and dragged them somewhere.

After cleaning up as much broken glass as she could, she slept on the couch in fear that she missed some glass on her bed. She had a hard time falling asleep, not because of discomfort, but because she couldn't stop thinking about Gray and Juvia.

The next day, she woke up early and called someone to fix her window. After showering and getting ready for the day, she waited patiently for the repair man.

Natsu jumped through the window, followed by Happy, and landed on her bare bed. "Lucy!" they said excitedly.

"You guys!" she shouted. "There may still be glass there!"

"We've come to fix your window!" said Happy with a salute. "Me, Natsu and Gray." Happy grinned from ear to ear.

"Wh-What?! What about the repairman?" asked Lucy.

"We paid the guy to leave us the replacement and stuff," said Natsu as he crossed his legs. "Besides, aren't you happy we brought Gray along? Evergreen told us her plan this morning."

"Well, that was a bit reckless of her..." mumbled the celestial mage as she sat down.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you," said Happy with a nod.

"How did you get Gray to agree?"

"We didn't tell him who we were helping," said Natsu. Someone started knocking on the door and the fire user jumped up towards Lucy. "This is your chance! We'll leave before he comes in, don't worry."

"Wh-What am I supposed to say? He doesn't like me anymore so he'll just turn around and leave or something!"

"He likes you, Lucy," said Happy as he hovered in the air by Natsu's head. "We won't let him escapes if he decides to leave."

Lucy smiled and twirled around. "How do I look?" She was wearing her tight blue and white shirt, black miniskirt, and black pumps.

"Like you," said Natsu, making Lucy sigh.

"You look great, Lucy!" exclaimed Happy.

Lucy checked herself out for a moment in the mirror before running downstairs. The person at the door started knocking harder.

"Natsu!" called Gray. "You there?"

Lucy opened the door wide. Gray looked like he did everyday, but mentally different. Lucy almost kissed him when she realized her situation. "H-Hi," she stuttered.

"Natsu never told me it would be your place I'd be working at," he said. "May I come in?"

"S-sure!" Lucy moved to the side and waited for Gray to come in before closing the door.

They went upstairs with the ice user in front. When they reached the room, Gray looked around, confused. "I thought Natsu and Happy were already here," he said. He looked at the bare mattress and noticed a mud print from Happy's paw. "So they were here, but where did they go?"

"I...I think they went to go grab something to eat really quick!"

"They went to eat? But I was with them when we ate breakfast at the guild about half an hour ago."

"Maybe they're still hungry?"

Gray sighed. "That's just like them. I guess I'll be doing all the work, so I'll get their pay, right?"

"Pay?"

"Natsu told me it was a quick and easy job that would pay us a hundred each. That makes three hundred, all to myself."

Lucy's eye twitched. I'm going to kill Natsu, she thought. I don't have much money left!

"I'll start working," said Gray as he looked at the broken window. "You might want to leave and come back in an hour or two."

"I'll stay...and help you."

"Isn't this what you're paying me for? What's the point of hiring someone to do something like this when you want to do the work too?"

"Well, why not? Natsu and Happy were supposed to be with you, so I figured you many need a helping hand." She couldn't believe her eyes when Gray genuinely smiled.

But his smile was quickly gone, as if it never happened.

"How...how's Juvia?" asked Lucy quietly as she was helping Gray clean.

"Juvia's doing fine. I'm just happy I get to see her again."

Lucy kept quiet after that.

After they were done, Lucy opened her mouth to say something when Gray interrupted her. "I'm not an idiot, Lucy. I know what you and Natsu are up to, but I don't understand why."

"Why?"

"Why you're trying to get me to like you. I'm flattered, but Juvia is the one fore me. I'm sorry. I know I didn't make a great first impression upon you joining Fairy Tail, but it's not right to mess with someone's feelings."

Lucy's face was red in anger and she was shaking. She then reached out and slapped the ice user across the face as hard as she could. "You baka!" she screamed before storming out. Tears were streaming down her face. I know it isn't really him, she thought as she ran towards the Fairy Tail dorms to be comforted by her female friends. But his words sting!

When she arrived at the front entrance, she notice a familiar blue haired woman sitting alone on a grassy hill underneath a tree. Lucy approached.

"Hey, Juvia," said the celestial mage as she sat down by her.

"I'm sorry..." Juvia whispered. Her eyes started watering. "I have no idea what came over me...I just...couldn't accept that I lost..."

Lucy up her arm around Juvia's shoulder. "It's alright. I understand, and so does everyone else in the guild. Don't worry, you've done nothing bad."

The water mage turned her head so she looked her love-rival square in the eye. "I will tell Gray that we were never dating and that someone messed with his mind."

"It goes deeper than that, Juvia. I don't think just telling him something like that would make him really believe. Crux gave me a hint. Five senses."

"Five senses? What does that have to do with any of this?"

"I don't know, but Levy and the celestial spirits are trying to find that out."

As if on cue, they saw Levy running up to to them. Lucy took back her arm. Loke appeared beside her.

"I found out how to fix things!" said both Levy and Leo at the same time. Once Levy reached the group, she narrowed her eyes at Loke.

"Hey, I found out first!" Levy yelled as she crossed her arms.

"I got here first!"

"Can you guys please just tell me what you found out?" asked Lucy as she stood up along with Juvia.

"Five senses," said Loke. "Smell, sight, taste, touch, and hearing."

"Okay..." said Lucy, still not getting the big picture. Juvia raised her hands to her mouth and blushed upon realization.

Levy smirked. "You have to use all five to break the curse."

* * *

**I bet you didn't see THAT coming! (Yeah I know, you saw that coming)**

**Pleasepleaseplease review! I love you and HAPPY GRAYLU WEEK**


	6. Destiny

**Graylu week day 6**

**Prompt: Destiny **

**Hi readers! **

* * *

Gray touched the area where Lucy hit him. It stung, but felt oddly familiar, like something happened like this before not too long ago. "Damn woman," he muttered before grabbing his stuff. "She didn't even pay me."

Gray decided to take a vacation. He didn't feel like interacting with anyone in the moment, especially since Juvia was acting weird. Gray assumed she wasn't feeling well, but he knew better. "Is there another man?" he questioned out loud as he exited Lucy's home. "I'll have to write a letter to Makarov and tell him I'm leaving for a day. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Gray went on vacation!" The short old man jumped on top of a table and cried out as he threw the piece of paper into the air. "What are we going to do now?!"

"Gray went on vacation?" repeated Evergreen with wide eyes. "But what about my plan?"

MiraJane grabbed the paper from off the floor and read it out loud. "Old man, I'm going on vacation to clear my thoughts. I'll be back tomorrow, so don't worry. Gray. P.S please collect the money Lucy owes me and see if Juvia is alright."

"The money Lucy owes him?" questioned Lisanna. "Does he mean the window or something?"

"Dammit, Gray!" yelled Natsu as he abruptly stood up, making all the heads in the guild turn to him. "I'm going to kick his ass when he comes back! In the meantime, where's Lucy?"

"That's a good question..." said Cana who was by the bar with her barrel of booze with her. "I haven't seen her all day. I hope she won Gray over."

"Well, since he went on vacation all of a sudden," started Elfman. "Probably not."

"But probably!" continued Cana after taking a large swig. "Probably Gray left because he's seeing clear and he's confused about his feelings!"

"That could be a possibility," said Makarov.

"We found a way to break the curse!" announced Levy as she burst through the guild doors with Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, and Erza behind her

"How?" asked Makarov, jumping down from the table.

"Lucy just needs to use the five senses on Gray!"

Some guild members blushed.

"This isn't an ero novel, okay!" exclaimed Lucy with her fists balled. "Now, where is Gray?"

MiraJane handed Lucy the letter with a frown. Once Lucy read through it, she grunted in frustration. "Of course he'd take a vacation at a time like this."

"A vacation?!" Levy snatched the paper from Lucy and read it herself. "Dammit, that Gray!"

"Shall I go after him and drag his ass back?" asked Gajeel, standing behind Levy and reading the letter.

Levy blushed. "Th-That's not necessary. He's only gone for a day, so I'm sure that we can manage."

"What are we supposed to do in the mean time?" asked Happy as he floated in the air.

"We wait for him, I guess," said Lucy. "I really hope he does come back tomorrow."

"Oh, he'll come," said Natsu.

Lucy went outside by herself to get some fresh air. Juvia was inside busy apologizing, and no one was mad at her. They were mad at Lucy's cousin, Serena. "Why would she do something like this?" said the mage to herself as she leaned against a bridge and rested her elbows on the railings and sighed.

"Cousin!"

Lucy whirled around to find Serena walking up to her in white short-shorts, a cropped white short-sleeved top and white tennis shoes. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail and she wasn't wearing make-up, making her looks more similar to Lucy.

"Serena?"

"I need to talk to you privately, Luce."

Lucy crossed her arms and frowned deeply. "Why the hell would I want to go anywhere with you after what you did to Gray."

"Believe it or not, I'm rooting you on," said Serena with a pout. "I knew you guys would quickly find out how to break the curse. So can you come with me privately please? I only want to go somewhere else because I know your friends aren't as understanding."

"To where?"

"My house! We can catch up and stuff!"

"Huh?"

Serena took Lucy's hand and called a carriage. They hopped in the back and were driven to Serena's home that was half an hour away. It wasn't like the estate Lucy has been accustomed to, but it was larger than the average home.

"My husband is at work," said Serena, stepping out of the carriage. "He won't be home until around dark."

"H-Husband? But aren't you a little too young to get married?"

"I'm twenty-four. I got married two years ago, and we're thinking about having a child."

The two women got to the front steps where Serena unlocked the door.

"Wow..." whispered Lucy with a blush. "That's great."

Lucy sat at the kitchen table while Serena was making some tea and talking to her cousin at the same time.

"How did you meet Gray?" the older woman set a cup of tea in front of Lucy and sat down opposite of her with a cup in her hands.

"I was introduced when I first got in the guild. Him, me, Natsu, Happy, and Erza formed Teamed Natsu. And then Wendy and Carla came along. It's been nice."

Serena blew the heat away from her tea and smiled. "What happened that made you guys connect?"

Lucy blushed. She felt like this was a talk between two sister, and she liked the feeling. She just felt guilty that she misunderstood her cousin so badly before. "Well...I'm not entirely sure how it was for him, but I realized how much I loved him when Natsu was trying to warm me up because I was dying, and Gray was holding my hand..."

"Why were you getting warmed? What happened?" Serena scooted closer to the edge of her seat, interested.

"I was helping a young spirit, but she disappeared and left me in the middle of a shielded area. I lost my strength and laid in the snow. I remember not being able to move at all, and I didn't feel the cold."

"That's terrible..."

"So why did you decide to make Gray not remember me?"

Serena smirked. "You'll see, cousin. You'll be thanking me later. You guys are destined to be together, after all."

"Wh-Why do you think we were destined to be together?"

"It's obvious, little cousin. It's so obvious."

Lucy looked down at her empty cup to try to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face. She looked back up at her cousin and told her about the dress that Evergreen made her the previous night. "We had a plan and everything, but Gray went on vacation for the day...so it will have to be postponed until tomorrow..."

Serena turned her head to spit out her tea and coughed. Lucy jumped out of her seat and rubbed her cousin's back while she recovered.

"Serena? Are you okay?"

The older woman slammed her palms on the table and shot up, then turned to Lucy with wide eyes. "He left?! I am such an idiot!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Lucy! When the clock turns twelve tonight, the curse will be permanent!"

Lucy blinked twice while staring into Serena's watery eyes. "What?"

"I'm so sorry, Lucy! I will go find him as soon as possible, I promise! Do you know where he went?"

"I-I don't..."

"Shit! Do you know how we can find him?"

Lucy bit her lip and thought hard. She then remembered that there was a large map in the basement of the Fairy Tail guild that could find any Fairy Tail members. "The map!" the blonde exclaimed. "We have to go back to the guild!"

"One problem," started Serena. "I don't think I'll be welcomed there."

"It will be okay," said Lucy, taking Serena's hand. "They'll understand. We need to hurry!"

"My father taught me a bit of transportation magic," started the older cousin as she walked to the door. "I can go far, but my energy decreases depending on how far the place is. Fairy Tail won't take that much energy out of me. Hold my hand, Lucy." She extended her hand out to her cousin who took it.

Lucy closed her eyes when she felt like something was sucking her in, just like the time when she grabbed onto Viola in yeti form.

"Lucy?"

The blonde mage heard Natsu's voice, causing her eyes to snap open. She was in the guild and she was still holding hands with Serena.

"It's Serena!" said someone in the back of the room. Everyone glared at her.

"Please!" started Lucy, dragging her cousin forward. "We need to get downstairs! Serena isn't bad, I promise!"

"But she toyed with Gray-sama's head!" cried Juvia.

"There's a lot to tell you, but we're running out of time! We need to find Gray before midnight or else the curse is permanent!"

Everyone in the guild yelled out, "_What?_"

"I'm sorry!" cried Serena, bowing. "I knew you guys would figure out how to break the curse, but I never expected Gray to leave! I'm so sorry!"

"To the map, then!" said Makarov.

Lucy, Serena, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Makarov, and Levy went downstairs. They all surrounded the large book sitting on the table and the guild master opened it.

"Gray Fullbuster," whispered Lucy, looking at the blank page.

The pictures on the map appeared, showing the geography of the land. Gray was somewhere in the mountains.

"That seems pretty far away..." mumbled Serena, taking a closer look at the page.

"You can use transportation magic?" guessed Erza with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yes, but with how far it is along with bringing another person back, I may just collapse when I return with him."

"If you do, we'll catch you and take good care of you!" said Happy with a smile. "Now go get him!"

Serena nodded and stepped back. She closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on the area she wanted to go to.

She was then gone.

"I hope Juvia is better now," said Gray as he laid down on a grassy area in the mountains. He had his hands behind his head as he looked up at the blue sky. Large, puffy white clouds slowly floated along.

The ice user closed his eyes.

_"Gray, you idiot! Get your ass back to Fairy Tail_!"

Gray's eyes snapped open and he jumped up. He sharply looked left and right, until someone behind him kicked him to the ground.

"What the hell!" Gray stood back up and turned around. Serena crossed her arms sternly. "Who the hell are you?!"

"It doesn't matter, you have to come back with me!"

"Wait...how did you even get here?"

"You and Lucy are destined to be with each other!" cried Serena, avoiding the question. "You have to come back! I'll force you if I have to!"

"Like hell you will!"

Serena transported behind the ice user and grabbed his ear. She quickly transferred back to the guild.

"Serena went to go get Gray!" said Happy once he and the others were back upstairs.

"You better go home and change, Lucy," said Evergreen with a wink. "Your prince is coming home soon!"

Lucy blushed. "O-Okay. Just make sure he doesn't take off again, okay? And take care of Serena because she might faint when she gets back." The celestial mage ran back home to put get ready.

Gray and Serena were transported back to the guild. Once the ice user realized where he was, he turned to Serena to yell at her, but her eyes rolled into her head.

"Grab her, Gray!" said Natsu, already running to Lucy's cousin.

Grab grabbed her before she hit the floor. He helped Natsu carry her to the infirmary.

"Why the hell did she bring me back?" questioned Gray as they walked out the doors of Serena's room.

"Because of Lucy," said Natsu.

"I'm dating Juvia, for crying out loud!"

"No, Gray-sama!" Juvia stepped into view. "You were never dating Juvia to begin with!"

"Juvia?" questioned Gray as he walked towards her. "What are you talking about? Did I do something wrong? We've been together for-"

"Stop it!" cried the water mage. She was on the verge of tears. "If you really don't believe that...then...then Juvia will just have to break up with you!"

Gray stared at her with wide eyes. "Wait...why, Juvia?"

"We're through!" Juvia ran off.

After a few moments of silence, Natsu crossed his arms. "You were never going out with Juvia. You think you are, but you were cursed. Go on one date with Lucy. Just one."

Gray sighed heavily then ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Fine. If you all want me to do this, I'll go on one date with her, but that's it."

Natsu smiled. "One is all you need."

Lucy opened her door to find Levy outside, jumping up and down excitedly. The blonde gave her a questioning look, but before she could get a word out, Levy ran inside screaming, "Gray agreed to go on a date with you tonight!"

"H-He did?!"

"Yes! I'm here to help you...prepare!"

Lucy shut the door and went inside. She found Levy in her bathroom throwing stuff around.

"Levy! What are you doing! You're messing up my stuff!"

"Shut up and sit down!"

Lucy's mouth opened and she quickly sat on her bed, afraid for her life. Cana suddenly entered the room without being invited.

"_Cana?_" cried Lucy.

"The door was unlocked so I let myself in. You don't have a problem with that, do you Luce?"

"Not at all..."

"Good! I heard Levy came here, so I thought I would accompany for good measures since I'm...more experienced."

"What are you talking about?"

Virgo appeared. "I want to help too, princess."

Levy, Cana, and Virgo gathered in a group in the corner. They were huddled up and whispering to one another, and sometimes looking at Lucy with a smirk.

The celestial mage gulped.

They got her in her pink dress. Virgo worked on her hair and Levy worked on makeup. Cana, however stood by and watched.

"Ouch!" cried Lucy as Virgo was messing with the blonde's hair.

"I'm sorry, princess. Please punish me later."

"No!"

After what seemed like forever, both Levy and Virgo backed away and then stood in front of Lucy. They both started tearing up.

"Wh-What's wrong with you two?" asked Lucy.

"You look so beautiful..." whispered Virgo, wiping a tear away.

"We can check sight off the list," said Levy with a smile. "And as for smell..." Levy got a bottle of perfume and sprayed it once towards Lucy.

Lucy inhaled and sighed. "It smells so good!" She started pondering over the five senses and asked, "how am I supposed to cover the other three?"

"That's where I come in," said Cana with a smirk. She sat down on the bed next to Lucy. "Lesson one, hearing." Cana slowly leaned towards Lucy's ear and whispered, "Gray..."

Lucy jumped off her bed and blushed furiously. "C-C-C-C-Cana!"

"I'm just pretending to be you, Lucy! Don't you want Gray back?"

"Oh course, but-"

"Sit down!"

Virgo and Levy stood idly by, observing.

Lucy hesitantly sat down next to the card user with her face still bright red.

"Now," started Cana. "You pretend that I'm Gray and whisper in my ear."

Lucy gulped. She felt really weird doing this with someone so experienced. "O-Okay..." she leaned towards Cana's ear and whispered, "G-Gray..."

"No stuttering! Again!"

"Gray!"

"Don't yell in my ear, Lucy!"

"I'm sorry! Let me do it one more time! I just got nervous..."

"Do it right this time!"

Lucy closed her eyes and pictured Gray was sitting right next to her. "Lucy...you look beautiful tonight," she pictured him saying. She leaned close to his ear, so close that her lips nearly brushed his skin and whispered, "Gray..."

"Holy shit."

Lucy quickly backed away. Virgo and Levy were blushing and so was Cana. "H-How did I do that time?"

"Lucy..." started Cana, amazed. "That was so believable that it made _me_ blush. But now that we covered hearing, we should move on to the next one. Touch."

"Don't expect me to do anything perverted!"

"You thinking about that already makes you a pervert. Anyways, put your arms around my neck."

Lucy nervously did so then asked, "Okay...now what?"

"You gotta come closer to my face than that, Lucy. I'm not sick, I promise."

Lucy struggled, but she pushed herself forward and looked into the card user's eyes. "N-Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Play with my hair."

Lucy fell back into her bed and covered her face. "I can't do it. Please let me die."

"No!" cried the other three women at the same time. Cana grabbed her wrist and pulled the celestial mage up.

"Fine. I'll do it first again." Cana wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck and got close to her face. So close the their noses were almost touching. "Gray..." she whispered as she played with the loose strands in the blonde's hair. "I really like you..."

"C-Cana! This is too embarrassing!"

"You just have to pretend that I'm Gray again. Isn't that what you did the first time?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Cana back away and waited for Lucy to make her move. The celestial mage repeated words of encouragement to herself before putting her arms around Cana. She got as close as they were only a moment ago and then closed her eyes. She pictured herself dancing with Gray. She started playing with the hair at the back of his head and stared into his dark eyes. "Gray..."

Cana abruptly jumped away while covering her nose. Blood was pouring from it. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't think I can go on! You're too good at this! Levy!"

The blushing blue haired woman looked over at Cana. "Y-Yeah?"

"Take over!"

"B-But the last one is..."

Lucy's face exploded in heat. "Taste..." she said as she touched her lips. She looked at the three women in her room and cried, "_I'm not kissing any of you!_"

Cana ran into the bathroom.

Levy sighed in relief. "That's good...you get the idea now. I say that you're good and ready."

Virgo sat down next to Lucy and said, "For good measured, you can practice on me, princess."

"Virgo, please go away," said Lucy.

There was a heavy knock on the door.

"That's Gray!" cried Cana, jumping out of the bathroom. "We have to go!"

Virgo disappeared after wishing Lucy good luck. Cana and Levy each gave the blonde a hug before opening the window and jumping out of it.

After Lucy grabbed her black handbag and started heading downstairs, she noticed herself in the mirror. Virgo did a really good job putting her hair into a bun and leaving a handful of hair loose behind her, and Levy made her look like a supermodel.

"Wow..." Lucy whispered.

Three more hard knocks and Lucy hurried down the stairs. She opened it wide to reveal Gray in a dark suit. Lucy blushed.

So did Gray.

They stayed staring at each other until Gray cleared his throat and said, "Y-You look nice."

"S-So do you!"

More silence followed.

"Where are we going?" asked Lucy, clutching her bag tightly.

"Since we're both dressed up like this, I was thinking that I should take you to the fancy part of Magnolia to get something to eat."

Lucy smiled. "Okay!" she locked the door behind her and followed Gray into a carriage.

Meanwhile, several people were nearby with a camera.

"This is going to be good," whispered Serena with a smirk.

* * *

**Well...*cough* awkward *cough***

**Sight, CHECK xD Oh Gray.**

**Please review! This is seriously how I react when I see that I got a new review: **

**Phone: *Makes mail noise***

**Me: Oh my god mail. I hope it's from fanfiction! *Sees it's a review* OH MY GOD A REVIEW *Jumps on bed, rolls around a couple time, then reads it***

**Mew!**


	7. Five Senses

**Graylu week day 7**

**prompt: five senses**

* * *

"Stop shoving me!" said Evergreen in a hushed yell. "Let me see what's happening!"

"All they're doing is getting into a carriage!" replied Serena, pushing Ever aside once more.

Evergreen was about to use her abilities to get revenge when Natsu said, "We gotta follow them!"

"Isn't this invading their privacy?" questioned Erza.

"Yeah," said Happy.

"But this is juicy," said Cana. "I taught her everything she needs to know to win Gray over once again, and it's only natural that a teacher would want see her student succeed, right?"

"This is so wrong but..." started Levy. She bit her lip because she was looking forward to watching Lucy break the curse.

"We better get going," said Evergreen, standing up once the carriage was gone. "To the fancy pants section we go."

Lucy sat across from Gray, looking everywhere but at him. From her peripheral, she saw that Gray was looking out the window.

_She smells...really good..._ thought Gray as he stared at Lucy's reflection.

_What do I say?_ thought Lucy as she bit the inside of her cheek. _He doesn't even like me at the moment!_

"So...what is your special ability, Lucy?" asked Gray once he turned to look at her.

"My...special ability?" it took a few moments to realize what he was talking about. "I'm a Celestial mage."

"Celestial, huh? I'm an ice user."

Lucy knew that. She knew a lot about him.

"Is what everyone says is true?" Gray looked at her seriously.

"What is?"

"That I'm under a curse? That I was never dating Juvia to begin with?"

Lucy shifted herself, feeling uneasy. She clutched her bag and looked away. "Yeah...my cousin did it..."

"Was she the one who took me back to the guild?"

"Yeah...sorry about that."

"If what every one say is true, that means that you were really my girlfriend."

Lucy blushed. She was hoping that he would remember everything upon saying that, but...

"I don't feel anything for you, though," he said coldly. "I feel like we just met."

"That's the curse..." mumbled Lucy, soft enough for Gray not to hear.

They stayed silent for the whole ride, but Lucy wished from the bottom of her heart that she could just sit next to Gray and cuddle with him. She wanted to kiss him.

But he didn't feel the same anymore.

"We're here," said Gray, breaking the silence. He stepped out and held out his hand towards Lucy.

The celestial mage took it gingerly, and then remembered her plan with the five senses and blushed. She really had to do it for real. No more practicing. She stepped down and looked at her surroundings.

Lights of different colors were shining brightly all around. A large fountain in the square filled with different statues in different poses had streams of water shooting out of it in different hues. People in expensive clothing walked around. There were also many shops and restaurants.

"Wow...I've never been here when the sun was down," said Lucy, still holding on to Gray's hand. When she realized this, she sharply pulled away and then mentally kicked herself. "I-I'm sorry...I know that you were forced to do this, but I'm really grateful that you came..."

"It wasn't all by force," mumbled Gray as he looked away.

The two walk to a high class restaurant named _Chandelier._ There was a live performance with a symphonic band playing a soft melody, a few people dancing on the ballroom floor, and everything about it, from the dim light to the properly postured waiters and waitresses made the place seem super sophisticated.

Gray felt uneasy. He wasn't use to this sort of high class atmosphere.

"It's okay," whispered Lucy, sensing that her partner was tensing up. "It's just a restaurant full of people."

"Snotty rich people."

"Hey!" pouted the mage. "Not all high classed people are snotty!"

Gray rolled his eyes and walked ahead without her. Lucy grunted in frustration but followed suit.

"Are we going to go in?" questioned Happy. "How are we supposed to watch them from here?"

"Normally you would have to make a reservation in advance," started Serena, brushing a stray hair away from her face. "But there aren't many people here..."

"And besides," said Levy as she looked at everyone's attire. "We're not dressed for that sort of place."

Evergreen smiled wide. "Let the fairy godmother help you with that!"

"Ever, what are you talking about?" asked Natsu with his brow raised.

The brunette held her index finger out and everyone watched as fairy dust dripped out of it. Before hitting the ground, it would fly up and circle around the group. Soon, they were all dressed for a fancy dinner.

"My hair!" exclaimed Natsu as he patted his slicked back hair. "What did you with my hair?!"

"It looks good, Natsu!" exclaimed Happy. He was dressed in a dark blue tuxedo while Natsu was dressed in a black one. Although his scarf ruined the look.

"It feels...sticky," commented the salamander.

Evergreen slapped his hand away. "Don't touch it or you'll ruin it!"

"It would have been nice if Elfman accompanied you," teased Cana as she lifted her hand to her mouth and smiled. "You should have brought him along."

Evergreen blushed. "Sh-Shut up!" She turned her head away and mumbled, "If I knew we were going here, I would have..."

Evergreen was dressed in a dark green mermaid tail dress. Her brown hair was pulled back into an elegant bun and she wore purple eye-shadow.

Levy was dressed in an empire cut where the torso area was white and the bottom was light blue. Her hair was curly and flowed down her back.

Erza was wearing a short black halter cut dress with two tiers. Her scarlet hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she wore dark eye-shadow.

Cana and Serena were wearing similar tube dresses, but Cana's was dark purple and Serena's was black. They both had their hair down and both wore dark makeup.

"Now we're ready," said Evergreen with a bright smile.

"That is an amazing ability you have there," said Serena. "You could have all the clothes you want!"

"What if they see us?" asked Erza.

"We'll just have to be careful about it," said Happy. "And if they do notice us, we'll just say that it was a coincidence!"

"I highly doubt they will believe that," muttered Serena. She started for the front door with the others behind her.

The hostess directed Gray and Lucy to a round table decorated with a red cloth. Gray held the chair out for Lucy and pushed it in after she sat down.

"Thanks," said Lucy as she sat down.

They read the menu quietly, not once looking up. Even after they figured out what to order, they kept their eyes glued to the single page.

"Hello," said the waiter who approached their table. "My name is Terance, and I'll be your server today. Can I start you guys of with something to drink?"

"I'll have tea," said Lucy.

"Water," said Gray.

The waiter scribbled the order in his notes.

"Are you ready to order, Lucy?" questioned Gray.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Alright," said the waiter with a smile. "What can I get you?"

Lucy ordered a Trout en Papillote with Blue Crab Butter while Gray ordered a Linguine with Cauliflower and Prosciutto.

They handed their menus to the waiter, and Lucy felt a bit naked without it.

_Where am I going to look now?_ she thought.

"Lucy," said Gray sternly. "Let's...talk about something. This awkward atmosphere is unsettling."

"Okay...how...how was your vacation?"

"Ruined."

Lucy wanted to fall over and die. He was being so cold and she wasn't sure if he knew it or not. She just wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake the curse right out of him.

"I-I'm sorry about that," said the celestial mage as her face turned red in embarrassment.

Gray's eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't mean...I'm sorry, that was unnecessary."

"It's okay..."

Gray sighed. "It's not. How about...you tell me about why you wanted to join Fairy Tail?"

"Well...I was a little girl and I was in a carriage when things started getting out of control...and a Fairy Tail member grabbed the reins and saved my life."

"I would tell you my story, but I have a feeling you already know."

"Yeah..."

"Since I can't remember, how long have we known each other?"

"About a year."

"A year? Damn. I'm sorry I thought you were new."

Gray wanted to ask about their relationship, but he kept his mouth shut. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He was also worried he still wouldn't feel anything.

_How could someone _not_ like her_, asked Gray to himself. _I...feel something more for her than I did when I was dating Juvia. Or at least when I thought I was dating her...The way she looks...the way she smells... is captivating. Yet I only feel little._

"Gray?" asked Lucy. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," stammered the ice user.

Their food came. After the waiter left, Gray scoffed.

"Seriously?" he said as he looked down at the small portion of perfectly decorated food. "This is what my money is paying for?"

Lucy laughed. "It's expensive, but it's _so_ good."

"It better be good."

Throughout their dinner, they kept with the small talk and avoid bringing the topic back to the curse, which made them both uneasy. Gray was handed the bill.

"What the hell is an A la carte?!" he nearly shouted.

"It's a french word," laughed Lucy. "It just means according to the menu. It isn't a dish or anything."

"Then why the hell don't they just say that? Not all of us read french!"

"It makes it more fancy."

Gray paid and the two left the restaurant, laughing at jokes thrown at each other.

While Gray and Lucy were dining, the group of several were seated in separate tables, far from their target. Erza, Natsu, Happy, who had to sneak in because animals were not allowed, and Levy were seated at the same table. Serena, Cana, and Evergreen were seated in another. Both groups strained their ears to drown out the noise of their surroundings to only hear Gray and Lucy.

"Look at her!" exclaimed Serena in a hushed cry. "Look at how tense she is!"

"Look at how tense_ Gray_ is," said Cana with her back twisted and her elbow hanging off the head of the chair. "That's a good sign, right?"

"Since we got sight and smell covered, yeah. Most likely," said Evergreen.

"I can't wait to see those two kiss!" said Levy with a blush. She then remembered what happened with Lucy and Cana and blushed more.

"I just want that block of ice to become normal again," commented Natsu as he crossed his arms.

"They _liiike_ each other!" said Happy. He ducked under the table once a waitress walked by.

Erza stayed quiet and observed her two teammates talked silently. _He better use a condom_, she thought, narrowing her eyes at Gray.

"Where should we go next?" asked Gray.

_Touch, taste, and hearing_. _Three to go. What order should I even go in? Will I even get an opportunity for it?_ Lucy bit her lip as she feared the worst.

"Lucy?" questioned Gray as he waved his hand back and forth in front of her face.

The celestial mage blinked and looked up at Gray. He's so close... she thought.

"What the hell?" questioned Gray as he looked down at his shoes. "How did a rock get in there?"

Lucy looked around. She noticed that there were barely any people out, but then saw a bench under a tree. "You can sit over there," she said as she pointed to the stone bench.

The two walked over to it, but Lucy stopped to look at a clock that was outside of a shop. It was nine fifty. _Only an hour and a half left?_ she panicked. Lucy looked over at Gray and saw that he was already sitting on the bench and trying to get the stone out of his shoe.

Lucy walked up behind him and gulped. She looked at the back of his head and gulped nervously. She knew what she had to do. She was going to kill two birds with one stone.

Lucy leaned down and gingerly wrapped her arms around the back of Gray's neck. _Touch_, she thought. The ice user tensed for a moment, but then relaxed once Lucy rested her head on the crook of his neck. After a few moments, the celestial mage tilted her head towards Gray's ear and her mouth brushed the sensitive skin lightly, causing the ice user to breathe out shakily.

"Gray..." she whispered. "Thank you for taking me out..."

"L-Lucy..." Gray stammered. His face went red.

The blonde pulled back and hoped that was enough to cover those two senses. _Just one more..._she thought as she looked back at the clock that read ten twenty. _I just used up all my courage though!_

Gray stood up and turned around to face his companion. His face was still bright red. "Was that...was that really necessary?"

"I-I'm sorry! I was really hoping you wouldn't be angry at me..."

"I'm not angry at you!" he shouted involuntarily. He stammered nonsense for a moment and said in a more gentle tone, "I'm not angry at you..."

"I'm glad." Lucy smiled, causing Gray to look away.

From behind the scenes, their followers, besides Natsu, fangirled quietly. Natsu took pictures.

"So...what now?" asked Lucy, bouncing on her toes.

"I guess I should take you home. It's getting late. It's eleven ten already."

"Eleven twenty?" questioned Lucy as she looked back at the clock. "But the clock over there says it's ten ten!"

"That clock is wrong," started Gray as he pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. "My clock says it's eleven ten."

Lucy's eyes widened. She had forty minutes to kiss Gray, and she wasn't even sure how she was supposed to lead up to it.

They got in a carriage and headed for Lucy's home. The blonde started sweating; nervous that she was going to screw everything up because she was too afraid to do the final step.

"We're here," said Gray.

"What time is it?" questioned Lucy nervously.

Gray looked at his watch and said, "Eleven fifty-four."

_Six minutes?!_

Gray got out of the carriage and assisted Lucy out. The ice user walked his date to the front door. "I...had fun. I'm glad I came today."

"I'm glad you did too..." Lucy clutched her bag tight.

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess." Gray turned around to walk away when Lucy suddenly grabbed his sleeve.

"Please don't go!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. "_Please..._"

Gray turned around and was stunned to see her shedding tears. "What's wrong?"

"Gray...I love you, okay? I don't want you to leave me not remembering all the things we've been through together!" Lucy bowed her head and silently cried, still holding on to Gray.

The ice user got close to her and embraced her. "What do I need to do to remember, Lucy?" he whispered.

"Please kiss me..."

Gray pulled back a bit to face Lucy. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers, then after a few moments, he pulled back.

"What time is it?" questioned the mage worriedly. Gray didn't seem different.

"It's twelve o' three..."

Lucy blinked. After a few moments or registering what he said, she let her tears out uncontrollably. The kiss was late by a few minutes. She sank to the floor and cried.

Gray stared at the wall blankly, not once moving.

Then...

"Lucy..." he whispered. Lucy looked up. "I...remember everything..."

"_What are you kids doing out this late?_" called an old woman through a window. "_It's eleven!_"

"Eleven?" repeated Lucy. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Eleven!" she repeated with a joyous laugh. _Gray's watch was wrong after all!_. She got up and wiped her tears away some more.

"Lucy...I'm so sorry," said Gray as he grabbed her and embraced her once again. "I can't believe I was in that state of mind..."

"It wasn't your fault!" said Lucy as she grabbed onto Gray tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"I love you, Luce..."

"I love you too."

Their followers watched as the two kissed deeply. They all smiled wide, happy that everything ended well.

"Kids these days," whispered Serena with a shake of her head.

* * *

**Yay for sweet endings! I'm sorry I posted this late, but I had to go places today so I had less time to write. But this story isn't over yet because I still need to write the last chapter!**

**See you guys tomorrow! Hopefully!**

**And review please! Makes me feel good inside.**


	8. Decade

**Graylu week day 8**

**Prompt: Decade**

**Here is a short and sweet little ending for you all (Also explains what happens to Serena after she wakes up) **

**:) Thank you for reading this story!**

* * *

**-Hours Earlier-**

Serena woke up with a terrible headache. She clutched her head and moaned in pain.

"Lucy..." she said once the pain started to numb down. She looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late. She jumped up, ignored the next headache, and ran out the door. Once she reached the main area where all the Fairy Tail members were at, they narrowed their eyes at her.

"Why do you hold a grudge against Lucy?" asked MiraJane.

"I don't!" Exclaimed Serena as she threw her arms up in the air. She was getting tired of explaining herself. "If Lucy is anything like me, which I saw at first glance that she was, I had to help her with her romance by pushing it in a way that she would have to take the reins!"

"That makes no sense," commented Carla as she crossed her arms. The cat froze. She was having a vision.

"Carla?" questioned Wendy worriedly.

"What is she doing?" asked Serena with her brows furrowed.

"She's having a vision," responded Elfman. He was a bit sad that Evergreen left for the night. "She usually gets it when something bad is about to happen."

"No..." said Carla softly as her mouth curled into a soft smile. "It's not bad at all. Guys, Serena is telling the truth! Please, take her word for it!"

Laxus scoffed and walked away saying, "I am so done with this romance crap."

"Laxus!" scolded his grandfather. "I expect you to be married soon, so I want you to learn from this! You have to make sure that I have great-grandchildren before I die!"

"Dream on, old man!"

"Where is Lucy, by the way?" asked Serena, looking around the guild.

Wendy smiled and said, "She's getting ready for her date with Gray."

"What? Why didn't anyone wake me up?!"

"You were kind of out of energy," responded MiraJane. "And speaking of which, shouldn't you still be in bed?"

"No! I will not sleep while my cousin breaks the curse without me watching!"

They all sweat dropped.

"I have to go!" cried Serena. "I hope they haven't left yet!"

* * *

When Gray and Lucy walked into the Fairy Tail guild, they scanned the room and noticed everyone were looking at pictures scattered throughout the tables.

"I helped with the aerial shots!" exclaimed Happy.

"What's going on?" questioned Lucy. Everyone's heads snapped up and looked at the couple with a smirk.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" asked Serena, admiring the work she has caused, even though it made people stressed.

Lucy and Gray walked up to the table and then immediately fell over upon seeing that every single one was of them from the night before.

"I think I'm going to sell these to the magazine," said Makarov with a mischievous grin.

"Don't!" cried Gray and Lucy at the same time.

Makarov made a lot of money that day.

Despite all the teasing coming from their friends, Lucy and Gray looked over at each other and smiled. As long as they were with each other, they didn't care.

A few weeks later, Starry visited them, saying that she saw their picture in the magazine and just had to see the two.

"You guys are perfect for each other!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the celestial mage.

"Thank you so much!" replied the blonde, returning the hug. "I'm so glad you came to visit! How have you been?"

Starry pulled away and said, "I haven't been this happy in years."

A small party was thrown for Starry, just like she was promised. Amidst all, Gray took Lucy's hand and pulled her into an empty room and shut the door. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her fiercely.

"I've been wanting to do this all day," he whispered after pulling away slightly.

Lucy was a bit out of breath from the excitement. "So have I."

Their lips locked again.

From behind them, someone coughed, causing the Gray to jump around. It was Happy, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but..." he started. Besides him were piles of fish. Probably stolen. "But I should probably go before you two go any further. Don't tell anyone about my fish though and I won't tell any one you're up here! Serena would probably pay me good money if I tell her though..."

"No!" cried Lucy. "Don't tell Serena! She'll come running up here with a camera!"

"So I can tell anyone but Serena?"

"You get what she means," said Gray.

The couple sighed when they realized how badly the mood was ruined and went back out, leaving Happy with his fish.

* * *

"Hey!" cried a young blonde boy. "Don't push me around! Just because you're older by two years, doesn't mean you're the boss of me!"

A young girl about nine with long black hair stuck her tongue out at him. "I can do whatever I want!"

"Tyra!" scolded her father.

Tyra rolled her eyes. "Dad, you're shirtless, again."

Gray Fullbuster looked down and shrugged.

The young boy was still not pleased. "Momma named you Tyra for tyrant!"

Tyra whipped her head towards the boy and scowled. "Well momma named you Yahir because it rhymes with baby!"

"It does not rhyme with baby!"

"Lucy!" yelled Gray. "I need help here! They're at it again!"

Lucy's sigh was audible from the kitchen. She walked out and put her hands on her hips when she saw her two children fighting. "Tyra! Yahir! You two better behave before the others get here!"

"Sorry, momma," said Yahir obediently.

Tyra, on the other hand, shot a small blast of ice at her brother, but missed. "Take that!"

"That's no fair!" pouted Yahir. "I don't have any ice powers like you and papa!"

"That's it!" scolded Lucy. She brought out Taurus's key and summoned him.

The large bull-man roared.

"It's the cow, Yahir!" exclaimed Trya. "Let's get him!"

"Lucy!" cried Taurus as he ran outside in fear, followed by the two children.

"Poor Taurus," said Gray.

"It was a sacrifice that had to be made. Besides, we need to get this place ready before they come."

"We're here!" exclaimed Natsu as he came through the open front door. Lucy's eyes widened.

"You guys are not supposed to be here for another hour!" the celestial mage exclaimed.

Happy and Carla were followed by their three kittens, and Wendy, now and adult, was dating Romeo and brought him along.

"Erza's out on a mission with Jellal," said Romeo. "I highly doubt they're really on a mission."

"That's too bad," said Lucy. "Where's Serena?"

"I'm here!" after years of trying, Serena and her husband were finally able to get pregnant. Her baby bump was large, and she was due any time soon. "I can't believe it's already been ten whole years since I hooked you two up!"

Gray and Lucy blushed, fully remembering that time of their lives. Though it did make many people angry at first, the two were brought close together in the end.

"I again apologize for my wife's behavior," said Serena's husband, Michael.

Serena jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "You're embarrassing me, Mike."

"No need for anymore apologies," said Gray as he draped his arm over his wife's shoulders. "We should be thanking you for bringing us this close."

"Hey, are we going to have dinner yet, or what?" asked Natsu after his stomach growled.

"I was actually still setting up," replied Lucy. "I had to send Tyra and Yahir out because they were fighting again. I just hope they don't wreck anything this time."

As if on cue, Taurus ran through the wall and collapsed in front of the group of people. The two children threw themselves on him crying, "We got you now, cow!"

Lucy face palmed. She knew that her and her husband had to collect more money to pay for more damages in the years to come.

* * *

**Hahaha xD I don't know why but I kept laughing at the tyrant part.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I also hope you'll review ^^ **

**Thanks for an awesome graylu week!**


End file.
